Darar
by HS-Duo
Summary: A true friend's silence hurt more than an enemy's rough word..
1. Anger destroyed precious relationship

**i know i know**

 **pehly hi 2 stories pending**

 **or ab ye new**

 **lekin ye idea bilkul fresh hy ;)**

 **mujy likhny me maza ae ga**

 **or ap sb ko read krne me ;))**

 **Story title Mujhy samjh nahi aa raha..**

 **aagy ja kr apko agr is story k liye suitable title mily to**

 **plz do suggest me..**

 **one guest asked me about**

 **can i write set after..**

s **o yes i can.. but the**

 **problem is Me ek lamba**

 **arsa hogaya cid nahi dekh rahi**

 **qk hamary cable me sony tv nahi**

 **or baqi cell pr new episodes**

 **available easily nahi :(**

 **so agr apko kuch likhwana**

 **to ap pehly mujhy case**

 **samjha den.. then i'll :-***

 **have a happy reading :)**

He stopped the car in front of His house and after stepping out from vehicle looked at his house which were dipped in complete silence..

He Pov: Khamoshi ko dekh kr lagta hy (guessing) so raha hoga..

saying this He stepped forward towards main door..He opened the door with His spare key also maintaining the silence very well..

He entered inside the House and closed the door at his back.. Meantime Lounge lights turned on to give him shock..

He turned and found His brother there having stiff expression on His face..

He initiated while gulping down the fear of facing his brother: Tum Tum abhi tk soe nahi??

His brother looked at him from head to toe and asked directly: kahan se aa rahy ho??

He (lightly) : Aan wo wo Me Deep k ghar gaya tha (telling) Party thi na ..

His brother took out phone from his pocket and dail a number and call got connected in few bells (His brother said on call): Haan deep kese ho (directly) Mene suna aj Tumhary ghar party thi?? (looking at Him with fiery eyes) oh sorry sorry it was my mistake..Mujhy galat information mili.. yeah sorry for bother you at this time.. (sweetly) Yeah you too have a good night..

After cutting the call His Brother looked at Him with Cold expression: Deep k ghar koi party nahi thi.. (added while stressing on every word) or Me ye bhi achy se janta hun k is Deep k elawa Tumhara koi or dost Deep nam ka nahi hy..

He tried to Change the topic with little irretation: kiya yar.. Ab Me sb jagah Tum se puch kr jaon ga... (turning towards kitchen) Gaya tha kahin ..(taking out water bottle from fridge and after gulping some chilled water said straightly) nahi batana chah raha Tumhe.. to mt pucho kuch bhi Mujh se..

His brother glanced him for once and then ask urgently: Tum usi se milne gae the na??

He looked at Him in shock and then hurridely changed his expression into angry one: iska Matlb Tum ne Mere pichy jasoos laga rakhy hen..

His brother in strict tone: haan ya nahi??

He in complete frustration: haan gaya tha .. Tumhary mana karny k bawajood bhi gaya tha.. (getting normal) lekin Me khud khud nahi gaya tha.. (telling the reason) uski call ii thi.. (picking his neck from his first two finger and thumb) i swear ( looking down) lekin phir wahan Time ka pata hi nahi chala.. (grabbing his brother's hand) i'am sorry yar..

His brother seperate His hands from His grip (shook his head in no): Nahi sorry ki koi zarorat nahi he..

saying this His brother left the lounge and went directly in His room and closed the Door with a band..

He ran behind Him but then stood there in silence and after thinking something.. left from there after closing the unnecessory lights He entered inside His room and changed his outfits.. and then jumped over face with grumpy face: Jb use Mujh pr trust nahi.. to Me kiyun manao use.. Me nahi manao ga ab.. (angrily) jasoosi karta rehta hy.. pehly hi rok leta Mujy wahan jane se.. ab kiyun FBI bana betha hy..

thinking all this when He drifted in sleep have no idea..

 **on the other side:** His bro was also laying on His bed and pov: Sirf do din hi to maange the Mene (getting hurt from His brother's words) kaha tha sirf do din na milna us se.. lekin Meri is bat ki laaj bhi nahi rakhi Tumne.. (angrily) Or uper se Mujhy keh raha hy k Uski call i thi.. kiya bacha hy wo.. waqt ka ehsas nahi hoa.. ese kese nahi hoa.a CID ka well trained officer he.. Senior inspector he .. Lekin ..

His brother too slept there .. while murmuring..

 **Chapter End :)**

 **how was this??** **ahm ahm i know confusing confusing ;)**

 **but ye confusion zyada lambi nahi jae gii.. next chapter me sb pata lag jae ga..(winks)**

 **till then u can guess who is He and who is his brother..** **next update will based on number of reviews ;)**

 **as yr ye to writer ka haq hy na :-p :-p**


	2. Duo dose

**Aditya Adi and Arzo most welcome on this site ... pleased to get your review.. About story chapters so have no idea.. how long this story will go.. and a my others two story so first one is "Dushwar zindagi" and the second one is " i'am a coward"**

 **hope you will like this too.. *-***

 **thaaaank yo so Much stay Connected :)**

 **Aditi: Thaaaank you so Much dear for your precious suggestion.. I'll surely download this App *-***

 **Saira and JS: Congratulation to both of you.. as your guess is correct ;)**

 **Guest: sure dear... I'll wait :)**

 **Arib, Zeba, Kriti,Abhi,DA95, sifa, Priya, puja,**

 **Eman, Luvcidduodosti,cuttie pari, neha , Anum Abhi's fan , DayaAbhi , Tanya, Guest and Rhia Dhubey**

 **Thaaaaank you so Much All of you**

 **guys for such a great response.**

 **hope that next chapter me bhi ye**

 **24 reviewers sath hongy *-***

 **have a happy reading :)**

 **oOo**

His sleep got disturbed by the loud voice of Music coming from Lounge..

He sat up with irretation and Shout loudly from inside: Daaayaaa awaz km karo ..

but instead of lowering down it turned more loudly .. Abhijeet angrily: kiya problem he ab isk sath..(he lied again while covering his ears with pillow) Me bhi dekhta hun kb tak chalta hy iska drama (realizing) is tarha to Parosi aajaen ge.. (again got up and said after coming out from his room and stood at Daya's back facing tv) kiya problem he Tumhari?? sone kiyun nahi de rahe mujhy..

Daya who was resting on couch showing himself busy in watching Tv mute the volume and said Directly: Mujy bhook lagi hy..(in sad tone) kal se bhooka hun.. (complaining) or Tum ho k uthne ka naam hi nahi le rahy the..

Abhijeet frowned: to Me kiya karu?? kitchen ka koi darwaza nahi he jis pr Mene lock lagaya ho.. (turn to go) Khud bana lo..(moving with) Mujhy Acp sir ne aj off diya hy Me so'ou ga..

Daya hurridely: Ary Lekin Mere hath me (innocently) chot lagi hy na..(asking) Me kese khana banao ga??

listening this Abhijeet asked in shock: chot kahan ?? (Helooked at him keenly and found a bandage on His arm as He was wearing half sleeves T-shirt so the bandage is visible ..Abhijeet didn't noticed it first because he was standing on Daya's back and now after hearing the revealation come infront of him)

Abhijeet asked in tension: ye chot kb lagi ?or kese lagi??

Daya grievance: kal lagi thi (making face) or tum ne aaty sath hi Apni FBI laga diii..hunh (telling sadly) pata hy Mene khud dressing ki (stressing) Aj ..

Abhijeet tease him: dikh raha hy (in cold tone) bohot bara ehsan kiya hy sahab ne mujh pr.. (protesting) Sahab ye mt bhoolen k wo Mere mana krne k bawajood bhi **Kaavya** se milne gae thy..or aa kar jhoot bolne lage thy (telling) is liye lagai thi FBI

Daya in sad tone: bataya to tha uski call i thi... (asking sheepishly) wese Abhi Tum Kaavya se itna insecure kiyun ho..

Abhijeet entered inside the kitchen to make something for breakfast said from inside: do reasons hen (Daya to came there and look at him in confusion so Abhijeet explain) pehla Larkiyon ko le kar tumhara track record bohot kharab raha hy .. Hr br kisi na kisi nayi museebat me phas jaty ho or (stressing) dosra ye k wo Mujhy pehly din se hi Suspicious lag rahi hy (telling his fear) jis tarha se wo tum se close hoti ja rahi hy.. (little angrily) itna k tumhary pichy pichy beauro tak aagai .. Mujhy wo bohot garbar lag rahi hy (looking at Daya) is liye Sahab se kaha tha k Mujhy do din de den ta k Me Uski kundli nikal kr apne dil ka shaq door kar sakun. (angry over Daya) or Tum se wo bhi nahi hoa.. (in hurt) itni choti si bat nahi maani tumne...

Daya who was listening all this in silent said in guilty tone: i'am sorry yar boss plz mujhy maaf kr do (grabbing his ears with puppy eyes) please. (Abhijeet jerked his head in disappointment while Daya continued after freeing his ears) or Me krta bhi kiya Usne Tumhari qasam jo de di thi..

Abhijeet who was turning off the stove as was done with breakfast looked at him in confusion: kiya matlb??

Daya replied: Matlb ye k Tumhary mana krne k bad jb uski call i to Mene bahana kr diya (little irretated) lekin usne Tumhari qasam de di or kaha k Me us se urgently milu (with down head) or wahan jb gaya to such me time ka pata hi nahi chala (helping Abhijeet to settle the breakfast table..added cutely) usk pas bohot sary pets hen .. or uski baaty bhi bohot intresting hoti hen..

Abhijeet cut him in stern tone: Tumhe wahan bulaya kiyun tha??

Daya got his seriousness so replied hurridely: haan wo jis case k liye wo first time ii thi na beauro (Abhijeet nodded) usi k bary me puch rahi thi k koi lead mila ya nahi (telling) kaafi dari hoi lag rahi thi..

Abhijeet pinched: to sahab ne ab naya dhanda shuru kr liya hy..

Daya smiled shyly: kiya bos tum bhi (naughtily) wese such such batao Tum Kavya se jealous to nahi ho rahe??

Abhijeet start his breakfast after sitting on chair and signalled Daya to start too said carelessly: sahab ki tarha Me apna demagh dil me liye nahi ghoomta .. (Daya looked at him .. where Abhijeet continued) Ab se Tum uski call receive hi nahi karo gy ..

Daya ask: agr usne kisi unknown number se call ki to??

Abhijeet extand his hand: tumhara phone (daya passed it towards him .. he turned on the call divert option) ab is pr jo bhi call ae gi wo pehly mjhy mily gii (Daya looked at him with opened mouth so he said hurridely) sirf do din..

Daya again: or agr usne beauro me call ki to (actually he was enjoying his brother's concern so added in dramatic tone) or agr wo khud Mujh se milne aa gai tb ??

Abhijeet instantly: Beauro me call tum attend nahi karo ge.. or na hi kahin akely jae ga.. (strictly) and that's final..

Daya smiled disappointedly: kiya boss tum bhi... itni tension kiyun le rahy ho... larki hi to he (sweetly) or wo bhi itni innocent .. bichari pehly hi pareshan hy..

Abhijeet stood up after doing his breakfast said burningly: han to Me kb keh raha hun k wo atangvadi hy..(placing all things on their respective place) bs Mene Apne informer lagae hoe hen na.. (coming back with first-aid kid, ask) ye chot kese lagi?? (angrily) or raat me dressing q nahi ki??

Daya cutely: kal Me tum pr gussa tha na.. (Abhijeet looked at him with **Acha bachu ulta chor kotwal ko daanty** Daya smiled on this and said: or ye kal chota se accident hogaya tha...

Abhijeet shook his head and did his dressing and went inside to wash his hand..After that Daya went to met his informer while Abhijeet start to compelet his pending file work..while thinking: jis tarha se ye larki Daya k qareeb aa rahi hy .. lagta hy bohot buri tarha use nuqsan pohanchae gii.. Mujhy pata nahi kiyun iski masoomiyat ek chaal lag rahi hy..

He dailed his one of trusted informer and after giving him some orders get himself busy in file..

on the otherhand Daya thought: ye Abhi bhi na beqar me itna tense ho raha hy (in smile) chalo Apni enquiry krwa le to use bhi sakon mil jae ga..

and then both got busy in their respective work

without knowing the storm which were waiting to come in their life to destroy everything...

 **Chapter end :)**

 **hope you enjoyed it *-***

 **next update will based on number of reviews ;)**


	3. Beginning of Scar

**Thank you so Much All of you for reading and reviewing in last chapter...** **means a lot**..

Daya returned home after meeting his informer at evening but found Abhijeet no where.. as he checked him every place.

He then pick out his mobile phone to call His Pal but got a message from his Buddie's side flashing on screen.. He opened it and start to read **_Daya actually Mujhy abhi abhi lal'lan ki call ii hy .use kuch information deni hy.. Mujhy nikalna hoga.. Tumhe call ki thi but shayed tumhara cell silent pr tha is liye msg kr raha hun.. khana kha lena or han dinner mt ready krna bahar karen gen..bye take care.._** Daya in smile placed back his cell again on His previous place after replying His Boss and then after changing in casuals He sat on couch and start to watch Tv as He was not in mood to eat anything..

After sometimes door bell ranged He thought that might be Abhijeet is back so hurridely opened the door but shocked to see the visitor..

Visitor (in nervousnes): wo i'm sorry Me yahan achanaq is tarha aagai .. (telling the reason) Actually Meri car kharab hogai hy par (instantly) Mene mechanic ko bula ke car garage bhej di hy (with down head) pr do ghanty lage gen (looking at the sky) or kabhi bhi baarish ho skti hy.. (ask) To kya jb tk car theek hoti hy Me Yahan (hesitantly) i mean thori der (correcting) do ghanty sirf.

She said all in one go Daya smiled on her innocence and invite her inside after giving her space: Ary relax relax.. Tum yahan bilkul ruk sakti ho jb tk Tumhari gari thik nahi hojati (Added) Infact Tum ne acha hi kya.. barish hoti hi hogi kbhi bhi.. (unknowingly) or wese bhe bore hi horaha tha..

After listening this she felt relax.. Daya asked her for water and she nodded in yes so Daya went to fetch water from fridge.. and comeback after few moments with water found her engrossed in Tv ..

He spoke: Kaavya Paani..

she looked at Him and grabbed the glass from his hand with a smiley thankyou... suddenly both heared thunderbolt sound giving jerk to kaavya making glass fall from her hand.. She urgently sat on floor to pick the glass pieces in nervousness while murmuring sorry..

Daya looked at her haphazardly so calm her down in soft tone: relax kaavya it was just an accident.. Tum ye choro Me isy saaf kr deta hun..

She calmed a bit with his soft tone but denied His offer said: nahi i'm sorry ye mero galti thi.. Me saaf kr deti hun (and doing all the cleanliness she got a cut in her palm and an ahhhh escape from her mouth)

Daya instantly took her palm in his hand said little angrily: kaha tha na Rehne do.. dekho cut gaya na...

She took her hand back and shook her head in no: nahi choti se chot hy..

Daya: ary ese kese ... koi choti chot nahi hy.. chalo kitchen me haath dho lo paani se.. Me First aid box le kr aata hun..

She was about to refuse but obeyed after getting Daya's straight face..

After that Daya Bandaged her palm and clean the floor too..

She was sitting on couch with down head having guilt on her face: I'm sorry Sir Meri wajh se Apko itni Pareshani hoi... uper se nuqsan hoa wo alag..

Daya relaxly: Ary it's okay Kaavya Tum ne jaan boojh kar thori kiya tha.. (changing the topic) or Tum hamary ghar fisrt time i ho.. chalo Me Tumhe hamara ghar dikhata hun...

She stood up with a cute smile .. Daya fisrt showed her Abhijeet's room.. She liked the arrangements and decoration of Mr Perfect and then both entered inside Daya's room..

She looked at the room Surprisingly: Wow Apne apna bhi room kafi achy se maintain kiya hoa hy... (in praising tone) Hr chiz apni jagah pr..

Daya chuckled: Ye Mera nahi Abhijeet ka kaam hy.. usi ne set kiya hy ye Room aj... warna me cent percent sure hun Tumhare vichaar is se bilkul mukhtalif hoty...

and a light laugh escaped from her mouth making Daya smiled.. After taking Abhijeet's name Daya suddenly realized his warning for kaavya...

He pov: O no Me kese bhool gaya.. aj hi to Abhi me warning di thi kaavya se door rehny ki... (praying in His heart) i hope kaavya ki car thik hojae or ye chali jae.. warna Abhi aj Mujhy pak'ka nahi chory ga ..

He comes out from his trance of thoughts when heared: Sir???

Daya looked at her and asked: Sorry Tum ne kuch kaha..?

Kavya nodded: Mene pucha kya ye laptop professional hy (signalling him towards the laptop placing on bedside table)

Daya shook his head in no: Nahi ye personal hy (understand her next Question through her gesture so added) you can use it.

She asked once again for confirmness: Is me koi confidential ya personal file to nahi hy na...

Daya in assuring tone: nahi ye Mene movies ,games ya phir mail k liye rakha hy.. (moving ahead to pick it up from chester) Me password khol deta hun..

She Instantly denied: nahi ap password mt kholna..

Daya frowned his eyes: phir Tum use kese karo gi?

She winked at Him: IT Practioner..

Daya looked at her amazingly and give her his laptop and for his shock she opened His password in 3/4 trials..

after that both got busy in laptop.. she started to tell him numerous things about IT and Daya was enjoying all this and also noting down the main points too..

 **At Abhijeet's side:**

Abhijeet after Meeting his informer moved towards a nearby restutant and Packed a parcel of Daya's favourite food ... as it was heavily raining outside so He replaced the plan of outside dinner into watching Movie together.. and taking out the parcel from counter... He raced the car towards their house..

He stopped the car infront of their home sweet home and happily entered inside after opening the main door from his spare keys. but found no one at lounge so He after placing the food parcel on dining table and umbrella beside the dinning chair directly made his way towards Daya's room as he heared some voices were coming from there and after reaching there He opened the door with: Daya Sorry yr dinner to cancel...

but stopped on in mid seeing Kaavya there with Daya...Daya looked at Him in shock... He instantly moved towards Abhijeet and hold him from his arm said in low tone: Abhi plz pehle meri bat suno..

But Abhijeet jerked his hand away in harshness and said in cold tone: Sorry i disturbed both of you... carry on plz.

saying this He left the room with fast steps and then moved outside from house... without taking his umbrella... Daya too ran behind him but got His leg twisted and He fall on ground so could'nt stopped him ..

Abhijeet in anger opened the car's door and settled himself inside it and rushed the car in bullet speed.. Daya came outside with his injured leg but got late as Abhijeet was already left..

Kaavya too came there and asked in confusion cum hurt tone: Abhijeet sir ko achanaq kya hoa wo ese..??

Daya looked at her face and found hurt expression there so said in light tone: aan nahi wo ek urgent call aa gai thi.. Tumhe dekha to samjha Me busy hun.. is liye bina disturb kiye chala gaya.. (seeing Kaavya not convinved added) Confidential info thi. Tumhary samne nahi kr sakta tha...

Kaavya somehow nodded meantime her cell ranged it was mechanic's call who said that her car is fixed now so she came there and can take her car...

Daya gave her lift in his car and after dropping her at garage moved from there in complete tension...

 **Chapter End :)**

 **how was it???**

 **must tell me ***

 **will meet you soon**

 **as soon as possible**

 **till then take care :-***


	4. New Turn

**Hello Friends How are you All doing??**

 **Heartly Sorry for Extreme late** **lekin Mera such me jaane ka iraada nahi tha** **but as u all know life and life k pange..**

 **so as a panalty little long Chapter for you people :)**

 **Saira Cid Deewani, Sab , Seema, Abhiii ,**

 **Shikha Sharma, Nikita Chaturvadhi, Oriya, Sifa, Anum Abhi's FAn ,Cuttie Pari, luvcidduodoati, Guest, Rhia Dhubey, Zebanahid, Arib, Sami ,Tanya, Zeba , Eman , Kriti, Puja , Sana and all Silent Readers**

 **Thank You Thank You Thank you so mUch for Your Precious Reviews ***

 **love you Guys :)**

 **Here we go..**

Daya come back home after searching Abhijeet at every possible place but failed to find him anywhere.. He entered inside the house after opening the door with His key..

oOo

He was continously trying Abhijeet's number .. but in return he heared just one line again and again **_Your dailed number is currently switched off_** ..

He moved forward to sat on couch but felt pain in his legs .. He instantly grabbed His foot resulted the mobile slipped from His hands on floor and shattered in many pieces ..He Pov: Oh no ise bhi abhi hi tootna tha..

He sat on couch and clutched His Hairs with His hands with: Itni baarish me najane kahan gaya hoga.. jahan jahan usk hone ki umeed thi sb to dekh aaya.. (Getting angry over His pal) ek bar banda kisi ki koi bat hi sun leta hy... nahi bs dekha kuch , samjha kuch or nikal diye bary Miyan.. (more angrily) Mujhy bhi koi farq nahi parta ..jahan jana hy jae.. Mujh se puch kr k thori gaya tha.. (Carelessly) ghoom phir kr to ghar hi ae ga.. (determiningly) dekhta hun phir use..hunh

Saying this He stood up from His place and was about to entered inside the room ..His eyes fall on the food packet placed on dinning table.. He shook his head in disappointment and after putting it inside the fridge marched inside his room.. and let his body fall on bed without changing his dress or dressed His wounds..He was internally worried for His Pal but refused to accept.. soon sleep overcome his emotions and He went in deep slumber..

oOo

Daya woke up with the sound of Alarm ..He closed it and sat on bed then rubbed his eyes to remove the remaining traces of sleep.. After that He stood up and with the support of wall Came outside because He was feeling pain in leg..

He made his way towards Abhijeet's room but found it empty which raised His tension bar: Ye Abhi ab tak aaya kiyun nahi .. (in tension) kahin kisi musibat me to nahi.. (meantime Landline phone starts ringing reached there and picked up the phone with low but heavy voice) Hello..

Caller (in casual way): Sir Aj Acp sir ne sb ko jaldi Bulaya hy..

Daya replied: Thik he Me pohancta hun..

saying this He cut the call and thought: Beauro ja kr dekhta hun .. (Hoping) wahan to zaror pohanchy ga..(with deep sigh) i hope ..

oOo

He then after changing His outfits left the house ..without caring His leg injury He hurridely reached Beauro and looked at the Parking area keenly with some hope.. but His all hopes burnt there seeing the parking area filled without Abhijeet's Car..

He with heavy heart climed the stairs and opened the door.. Officers who were busy in their respective work felt someone's presence so looked at the respective direction and found Daya there.. All wished Him Morning with smile.. Daya Replied them and stepped forward towards His desk.. Fredrics was the first who noticed His Deary Sir's injured leg.. so came towards Him and asked caringly: Sir Ap thik to hen na??

Daya (in smile): Haan Freddy Me thik hun (lightly) choti se chot hy..

Instead of Fredrics Acp sir who was just entetred inside asked worridely: Chot kese lagi Daya?? or Tum thik ho ??

All looked at Him and wished Him while Daya replied: G sir Me bilkul thik hun.. (Telling) wo abhi buearo aaty same Per thora mur gaya tha bs..

Acp sir nodded and then turned His Gaze towards Abhojeet's desk Asked in confusion: Abhijee nahi aaya .. kahan hy wo??

before Daya could reply a voice rose from entrance: Yahan hy Abhijeet Sir (All Looked at Him so He added) Good Morning Sir (to All) Morning.

Acp sir turned towards the direction and confused to see Abhijeet in Formals so Asked directly: Abhijeet aj chutti ka irada he kya..??

Abhijeet was in Formal T-Shirt and jeans without His Favourite Coat :-p

Abhijeet smiled a bit: Ary nahi sir wo Actually (Glancing at Daya who was already looking at Him with same question ,Added) Me kal raat ko Maa k ghar thera tha.. Subha utha to Suchin ki call i k jaldi aana hy Apne Meeting k liye bulwaya he.. is liye Ghar jata or change krta us me bohot late hojata.. (after a little pause) so..

Acp Sir nodded in understanding manner While Daya pov: Maa ji ka ghar wo kese bhool gaya Me.. (But His trance disturbed from Abhijeet's Question)

Abhijeet asked: Sir Apne kisi Important Meeting k liye bulwaya tha..

Acp sir nodded: Haan wo Tum sb ko batana tha k (in serious tone) wo Vikraant yad he na Tum sb ko.. jis ne Atangvaadiyo k sath hath milaya tha or Bomb blast krwae the..

Daya spoke: kese bhool skty hen Sir use.. uska encounter Mene hi to kya tha..

Acp sir: Haan Daya wohi Vikraant .. Mere informers ne bataya hy k uska gang phir se Active ho chuka hy Mumbai me..

Abhijeet (in shock): Kya ??lekin sir Kese.. Uski laash Hm ne khud Check ki thi or phir..

Acp Sir cut him: Nahi us Gang ka leader ab uski family me se koi he.

Daya (worridely): Lekin kon.??

Acp Sir: Daya ,Abhijeet Mujhy abhi sirf itna hi pata chala he k Vikraant ka gang Active hoa he (Stepping forward) us Gang ki activties kya hen .. us Gang ka Target kya hoga koi idea nahi (To All) is liye Me chahta hun k Kaavya waly case k Sath Tum log is pr bhi dihan do (Ordering) Apne Apne informers ko kaam pr lagao .. (Strictly) Or Haan us Gang k bare me Choti se Choti chiz bhi lightly koi nahi le ga wo Gang bohot hi khatarnaq hy.. (To Daya) Or Daya Tum Thora ziyada alert raho ge ab se..

Daya asked confusingly: Lekin kiyun Sir..

Instead of Acp sir Abhijeet replied in complete teasing tone: Kiyun k Sahab shyed bhool rahe hen k Vikraant ka encounter unho ne hi kiya tha or ab uska jo bhi saathi he wo Sahab se badla lene ki koshish zaror kary ga..

Acp Sir Added: Bilkul isi liye Tumhe chokan'na rehna hoga.. Ho sakta hy Tumhare zariye Hm un logo tak pohanch saken..

Daya nodded with downhead: Ji Sire dihan rakhun ga..

Acp sir: Chalo sb log Apne Apne kaam pr lag jao..

All Replied: Yes Sir.

and with this All got busy with their phones and started to call Their respected informers When Acp Sir Again: Abhijeet ,Daya

Duo turned towards Him with: Yes Sir..

Acp Sir in Official Tone: Lunch k bad Tum dono Headquarters jaoge (Telling) Pichly dino jo case handle kiya tha uski report submit krwane.. (To Abhijeet in meaningfull tone) Casuals Me..

Abhijeet downed His Head with: Yes sir..

Saying this Acp sir went inside His cabin leaving team in their respective task..

 **At Afternoon** :

All were Busy in their respective work While Abhijeet was side by side looking at Daya who was caught in flu and was sneezing too.. Fredrics come towards Him and said Cariingly: Sir Me Apk liye adrak wali chae le aon Apko acha lage ga..

Daya was about to deny but felt Abhijeet's stare so looked at Him .. Abhijeet hurridely turned His attention in file pretending Himself busy in work.. He jerked His head and again looked at Fredrics (said): Nahi Freddy Chae ko choro ek kaam karo Mujhy 2 Cup Coffee laa do..

Fredrics looked at Him in confusion: nahi Sir Mujhy Coffee nahi peeni .

Daya smiled and placed His both hands on fredrics arm said: My Dear Freddy Me Coffee Apne Liye mangva raha hun..

Fredrics unintentionally: Do Cup..

Daya in fake anger: Kiyun nahi pee sakta??

Fredircs hurridely: Ary nahi sir bilkul pee skty hen Me Abhi le kr aata hun..

Daya nodded so Fredrics went from there..

oOo

Fredrics comeback with two cup of Hot Coffee and after handeling it to Daya went for Lunch.. Daya after Officer's departure Took both mugs in His Hand and stepped towards Abhijeet's desk who was busy in file or said pretending to be busy.. Daya placed one cup in front of Abhijeet and said in silent tone: Mujhy Tum se kuch bat krni he..

Abhijeet rudely: to ye baat karne se pehly charges pay kr rahe ho??

Daya shook His head: Nahi .. ye to is liye ta k isy pee kr Tumhara demagh khule or Tum Meri bat Thik se samjh sako (Abhijeet was about to ready for counter attack Daya added) Dekho Abhi... Me Tum se yahan larny ya bat ko mazeed kharab karne nahi aaya.. (Looking in Abhijeet's eyes) Me Hamare bich jo galat fehmiyan hoi hen unhe door krna chahta hun (strongly) kiyun k ye Tum bhi janty ho or Me bhi k galat fehmiyon ko waqt pr na door kiya jae to wo rishto me Darar dalti hen..

Abhijeet who was listening him in silence asked in lost tone: Mera toota bharosa jorny k liye bhi Tumhare pas koi wajah hy..?

Daya: Abhi Me jo bhi hoa Tumhe such such batana chahta hun phir Tum chahe Mujhy jo saza do Mujhy Manzoor he.. (seeing Abhijeet's silent nod He continued and narrated the whole which happened last night after kaavya's arrival)

oOo

After listening all Abhijeet stood there in guilt.. He was feeling like a culprit.. He didn't trust on His brother .. even didn't bother to look back at His brother who was madly running behind Him ..

Daya looked at Him and understand His situation clearly so Placed his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder: Boss please jo bhi ho usme Tumhari koi galti nahi thi ..Agr Tumhari jagah Me hota to shayed Me bhi yehi karta..

Abhijeet (in injured smile): Shyed karty.. matlb dosra Option tha k shaanti se ek bar Meri bat zaror sunte.. (in Guilty tone) I'am extremely sorry yar Daya Meri wajh se Tujhy chot bhi lagi.. sari raat Tu alag pareshan hoa or phir Subha se jo taqleef hoi to bhi alag (in helpless tone) pr pata nahi yar kaavya ko Tere room me dekh kr Mujhy kya hogaya tha ... (looking in Daya's eyes who was already looking at Him) Mujhy laga jese Tujhy Meri kisi bat se ,kisi Chinta se koi farq hi nahi parta... Mere mana krny k bawajood wo larki wahan..Me wo Gussa control.. (in sad tone) Me kuch ziyada he over protective..

Daya cut Him in smile: Kya Boss Tumhe kya pta Tumhari ye possessiveness Me kitni enjoy krta hun.. (added) haan jb kaavya ayi thi Tb Mujhy Tum se dar zaror laga tha.. or Mene Tumhe call bhi try ki thi.. but Tum ne pick nahi ki.. bad me waqt guzarty pata hi nahi laga..(in fake anger) or Tumhe maloom hy kahan kahan dhoonda hy Mene itni baarish Me wo bhi is (showing Him His injured leg) langri taang k sath..

Abhijeet: I'm really very sorry yar..

Daya: g nahi sorry se koi kaam nahi chale ga Coffee khatm kr k Ghar chalo.. Raat wala parcel ab bhi hamara wait kar raha hy..

Abhijeet (in shock): kya Tu ne khaya nahi raat ko?

Daya (lovingly): Tumhare bhooky rehty Mere halaq se kuch utre ga kya..

Abhijeet jerked His head in disappointment and with some light chit chat both left for their Home..

oOo

After having Their lunch Abhijeet did Daya's dressing and give Him painkiller too.. Abhijeet then changed His formals into Casuals .. Duo Headed towards Headquarters..

oOo

 **In Car**

on way Abhijeet was Driving and Daya was on passenger seat.. after sometimed Abhijeet Asked: Tumhara phone kahan hy??

Daya suddenly realized about His broken cell said: Ary yar wo to kal raat hi hath se slip ho kr toot gaya tha.. Ek naya cell lena tha.. Acha hoa yad dila diya Tum ne..

Abhijeet: Thik hy HQ se wapis jate hoe le len ge..

oOo

 **In Headq** **uarters**

Duo Submit the report of that Case which They handled together.. and after some more formalities They leave that Place and moved towards Their next Destination..

oOo

Daya was feeling good after getting praised by Their seniors so to enjoy His mood He decided to tease Abhijeet: Wese Boss Tumhe pata he Kaavya IT Practitioner he..

Abhijeet: Acha

Daya with fake shock expression: Sirf Acha... (pinched him) iska matlb Meri bat such saabit hoi..

Abhijeet who was concentrating on road asked without looking at Him: Konsi bat..

Daya naughtily: yehi k Tum Kaavya se jal rahe ho...

Abhijeet looked at Him in anger: Dekh Daya Me Tujhy Pehly bhi bata chuka hun ab bhi keh raha hun.. (again turned His gaze towards road) Me koi nahi jal raha Teri Kaavya vaavya se .. or ye bat ab sahab ne Mu se..

But He stopped in mid and pressed the breaks hardly Causing them jerk but luckily both were safe..

Duo looked at each other and Hurridely stepped out from vehicle and rushed towards the entity lay on road...

 **End**

 **Do R and R ***

 **Next Chapter jald hi post karne ki Koshish kru gii...**

 **till then Take care and**

 **be blessed :)**


	5. Narazgiyaan

Daya was feeling good after getting praised by Their seniors so to enjoy His mood He decided to tease Abhijeet: Wese Boss Tumhe pata he Kaavya IT Practitioner he..

Abhijeet: Acha

Daya with fake shocking expressions: Sirf Acha... (pinched him naughtily) iska matlb Meri bat such saabit hoi..

Abhijeet who was concentrating on road asked without looking at Him: Konsi bat..?

Daya naughtily: yehi k Tum Kaavya se jal rahe ho...

Abhijeet looked at Him in anger: Dekh Daya Me Tujhy Pehly bhi bata chuka hun ab bhi keh raha hun.. (again turned His gaze towards road) Me koi nahi jal raha Teri Kaavya vaavya se .. or ye bat ab sahab ne Mu se..

But He stopped in mid and pressed the breaks hardly Causing a jerk to Them ,but luckily both were safe..

Duo looked at each other and Hurridely stepped out from vehicle and rushed towards the entity lay on road...

Daya turned the Body to saw the face and got shock to See Kaviya.. who were lying unconcious There.. Abhijeet hurridely Dailed Ambulance and looked here and there for anything or anyone.. while Daya was trying to wake her up.. But all his struggles went in vain.. Abhijeet comeback to Him and said: Mene Ambulance ko call kr di he, (added) or Aas paas esa kuch bhi nhi mila jis se kuch pata chal sake..

Daya in tension: Abhijeet iski nerve bohot slow ho rahi he Hame isy gaari me le kr chalna chahiye..

Meantime Ambulance arrived there .. Duo shifted Her in Ambulance , Daya sat with her while Abhijeet followed them in His car..

On Way Abhijeet informed Acp Sir About the current ..

 **At Hospital:**

Ambulance reached at Hospital.. Duo with Hospital staff rushed inside.. Doctor reached there and after checking her pulse and few other things, He asked the Nurse to take the patient inside..

Daya asked to Doctor: Doctor koi serious bt to nahi he??

Doctor pat his shoulder: Me Check kr k batata hun.. Mere hisab se hit and run ka case he..Hm Apni puri koshish karen gen (Telling) tb tk Ap log please formalities puri kr len..

Abhijeet nodded and make Daya sat on bench: Daya Tum plz tension nahi lo.. wo thik hojae gi...

Daya rubbed His hands on His face: Abhijeet Kaavya pr ek ek kr k Musibaten aati ja rahi hen. Pehly uski friend ka kidnapped hoa phir ek k bad ek Problem usk sath hoti ja rahi he.. (suddenly realized something and asked ) Purvi kahan hy?? use Kaaviya pr 24/7 nazar rakhny ko kaha tha na..

Abhijeet in confusion: Purvi ko Survillance k liye kaha tha? magar kiyun?

Daya replied: Yar Kal Kaviya ki gaari k breaks kisi ne jaan boojh kr fail kiye the.. is liye Mene Purvi se kaha tha k wo Kaaviya k sath rahe..

Abhijeet: Lekin wahan road pr to koi nahi tha.

He took out His cell to call purvi.. but She didn't pick up the call.. He tried again and again but all time he got the same result as He got before..

Daya: kya hoa?

Abhijeet: pata nahi Purvi phone nahi utha rahi he..

Daya: kya?? (guessing) kahin wo kisi musibat me to nahi..?

Abhijeet looked at Him and then hurridely Dailed Rajat's number and ordered Him to trace Purvi's location as soon as He can..

After that He said to Daya: Mene Rajat ko keh diya hy Purvi ko trace karne k liye.. Tum yahan betho Me Formalities puri kr k aata hun..

Daya nodded and He left.

oOo

Abhijeet came back after completing the formalities and remembered about Daya's injury and His bad health so said to him: Daya Tumhara per pehly hi injured he uper se ye flu.. (Caringly) Tum ek kaam karo ghar ja kr aaram karo (added softly) Me yahan rukta hun.. Hmmm?

Daya was not in mood to go from there but still He nodded as He was feeling pain and exhausted too..

He stood to go when Abhijeet stopped him with: Suno.. (Daya looked at Him so he added) Texi hire karna .. (Daya nodded with smile and left from There)

oOo

Abhijeet was busy in His thoughts when His cell rang.. He glance at the screen and received the call with: Han Lal'lan bol.. (After hearing something from His informer He asked in shock) kya?? Tujhy pak'ka pata hy na?? ... acha acha thik hy Tu wohin ruk Me aata hun.. han bye.

Abhijeet Pov: Daya se kaha hy k Me yehin ruku ga.. agar is bich kaavya ko hosh aagya to?? (thinking) thori der Me wapis aajaon ga.. Lal'lan k pas is waqt jana bhi bohot zarori hy..

After that He said to nurse to take care of Kaaviya He will back soon.. Nurse assured Him so He left..

oOo

Abhijeet comeback after meeting with His informer and was looking angry..But shocked to see Suchin, Pankuj and Fredrics there..so He asked in confusion: Tum log sb yahan??

Fredrics replied: Sir Kavya pr kisi ne jaan leva hamla kiya. (with a little pause) Hospital walo ne Apko phone kiya tha pr Ap ne receive nahi kiya.. (added) Kaavya k cell me Daya sir ka number tha to unhe call ki.. or Unho ne Hame bhi bulwaya..

Abhijeet in shock: kis ne hamla kiya or Nurse kahan hy?? jise Me yahan chor gaya tha..

Suchin (Officially): Nurse ne hi attack kiya hy.. attacker nurse k disguise me thi..

After hearing all this ..He guessed the upcoming danger.. He hurridely stepped inside Kavya's room and was freezed to see Daya There who was standing at the corner.. but before He can ask anything Daya looked at Him after feeling someone's presence at door step.. anger was very clearly visible in His eyes too..Daya reached closed to Abhijeet and took Him outside..without giving him a single chance to speak..

oOo

 **Outside:**

Duo reached at Hospital's loan ..

Daya initiated angrily: Tumhare kehne pr Me yahan se gaya tha .. Tum ne Mujhy vishwas dilaya tha Abhijeet k Tum yahan ho.. (controlling His anger) phr ab kahan se aa rahy ho..?

Abhijeet was already in anger after getting Kaavya's truth replied in same tone: Such jaan kr aa raha hun Me..(stressing) Kaavya ka such.. (Telling) or ye jo Tum use itna bichari samjh rahe ho na wo actual me itni bichari or masoom he hi nahi..Ye Attack us ne khud Apne Ap pr karvaya hy.. (Pointing finger towards Him) Taa k use Tumhari attention mil sake..

Daya sternly: Tumhary pas proof hy??

Abhijeet (looked at Him in disbelief): Proof?? Tumhe Meri bat pr yaqeen krne k liye ab Proof ki zarort hy.. (grabbing Daya's both arm) Janty kiya ho Tum Kavya k bary me?

Daya in same tone: Tum kya jante ho Usk bary me?? (asked) Kya Such jaan kr ae ho Tum?

Abhijeet (replied): Yad he aj Acp sahab ne kaha tha k Vikrant ka gang phir se Active hoa hy..or Gang ka leader Vikrant hi ki family me se koi he..

Daya cut Him: Pr Kaavya hi us gang ki leader he is bat ka kya proof he Tumhare pas??

Abhijeet (shockingly): Tujhy ye sb?

Daya replied: Kavya me bataya..

Abhijeet: kb?

Daya: Aj hi.. infact abhi hi.. (Telling) Ye us pr koi pehla attack nahi tha.. jb us pr Attack hoa to wo kaafi dari hoi thi.. (telling) Mujhy ye to pata tha k wo Mujh se kuch chupa rahi he.. pr ye nahi k kya.. (added while Turning towards other side) Thora force kya to usne Mujhy bataya k wo Vikraant ki behan he..lekin Vikrant k kaamo se uska koi lena dena nahi tha.. wo to yahn mumbai me rehti bhi nahi thi..

Abhijeet (in disbelief): isk bawajood bhi Tu usk liye Mujh se lar raha he??

Daya (arrogantly): Abhijeet please wo koi Mujrim nahi he..

Abhijeet (strongly): Lal'lan ne Mujhy bataya he k Vikrant ka gang koi Larki chala rahi he..

Daya (in disgusting tone): Lekin wo larki kaavya hi he kya ye bataya lal'lan ne Tumhe.. (added) i know Abhijeet Tum Kavya ko shuru se hi pasand nahi karte.. is liye us se related jo bhi information mili us'se Tum ne Kavya ko criminal maan liya.. (sarcastically) yehi tha wo Aadha such jo Tum kavya k bary me jaan kr ae ho.. Abhijeet jealousy ki bhi koi had hoti he..

Abhijeet who was shell shocked with Daya's tone just said: Ye Tum kis tarha se bt kar rahe ho mujh se..(in hurt) Me kaavya se jealous honga Me?? use jaan boojh kr criminal proof kr raha hun..

Daya turned His face: I'm Sorry Abhijeet (in guilt) Mera wo matlb nahi tha..(helplessly) lekin Sirf Tumhare kehne pr Me yahan se gaya tha.. janta tha Me pehly se k uski jaan ko khatra he .. Lekin ye bhi jaanta tha k Tum Mera vishwas kabhi nahi toro ge.. (Angrily) Agr jana itna hi important tha to Tum Team me se kisi ko bula sakte the.. (looking at Him) Jaante ho Agr Doctor waqt pr room me na jata to Kavya ki jaan bhi ja skti thi... Agr use kuch hojata to kon hota uska zimedar (asked) batao kon hota.. (Abhijeet remains silent .. getting silence from His pal Daya becomes more angry.. and asked more loudly) Me Tum se kuch puch raha hun .. Ab khamosh kiyun khary ho??

Abhijeet (silently): Khaamosh nahi khara Daya.. ye dekh raha hun k Do din pehly ai hoi larki pr Tumhe Mujh se zyada vishwas hy.. (looking in Daya's eyes) Thik hy ek pal ko maan bhi liya k us ki jaan koi lena chahta tha .. (asking) ye bata Wo Vikraant ki behan he ye bt usne Tujh se kiyun chupai.. or Tere pas kya proof he k wo jo larki Vikraant k gang ko lead kr rahi wo kaavya nahi he?? or ye sb uska plan nahi he Tujh se badla lene ka.. Daya soch wo Puri Team ko chor kr sirf Tere hi sath comfortable kiyun he?? kiyun wo Tujhy hi baar baar phone kr k bulati he??

Daya smiled: Abhijeet it's obvious k Agr kisi ka bhi (stressing) kisi ka bhi link criminal family se hoga to koi bhi shareef insan Apne Apko kabhi bhi as a criminal family member introduce nahi karwae ga.. but this is not obvious k wo bhi criminal ho.. (with sigh) rahi bat Tumhare dosry sawal ki k Wo Mere se hi itna close kiyun he.. to Me Tumhe yad dila dun k jis waqt wo Apni friend ka case le kr ai thi tb beauro me Me hi tha.. 3-4 bar ki formal mulaqat k bad wo Mujh se comfortable hogai to isme konsi herani ki bat hy.. (in pinching tone) esa pehli br to hoa nahi he..

Abhijeet: Pata nahi Daya Tujy kis tarha se convince kya he Kaavya ne k Tujhy us pr kisi bhi tarha ka doubt nahi hy (Telling) Lekin Meri ek bat dihan se sun lena.. Me kavya se interrogate bhi karu ga or us pr nazr bhi rakhwaon ga jis tarha Hum ek suspect k sath karty hen..

Daya restricted: Tum esa kuch nahi karo ge .. wo Pehle hi bohot pareshan he.. ye sb kr k Tum use mazeed pareshan hi karo he..

Abhijeet (smiled painfully): Me wohi karu ga jo ek Cid officer ko karna chahiye (strongly) Phir chahe Tum chaho ya na chaho..

saying this Abhijeet left from there .

Daya looked at Him going , whispered: Abhijeet is br Tum galat ho..

 **Chapter End**..

 **how was it??**

 **hope kavya k matter Ap logo ko ab easily smjh aagaya hoga..** **but still if u have any confusion then i can add flashback part too about Kavyaa's entry..**

 **so what you say guys..**

 **kon galat he kon sahi??**

 **Darar to pr gai dosti me .. kya ye barhe gi ya bhare gi..** **take care Guys :)**


	6. Tum samjhty kiyun nahi?

Abhijeet (smiled painfully): Me wohi karu ga jo ek Cid officer ko karna chahiye (strongly) Phir chahe Tum chaho ya na chaho..

saying this Abhijeet left from there .

Daya looked at Him going , whispered: Abhijeet is br Tum galat ho..

Saying this He too followed Abhijeet and spot Him in Doctor's cabin..

 **Inside Doctor's cabin:**

Abhijeet entered inside Doctor's cabin in anger and brusted out: Apk hospital me koi bhi ajnabi Nurse bn kr ghoom rahi thi.. Ap logo ko pata kese nahi chala??

Doctor with down head: Sir we're really sorry.. Lekin kuch dino Pehle hi Hospital Management ki taraf se kuch new staff ne join kiya he.. is liye Hm khud bhi yahan sb ko nahi jaanty (added) lekin ab se Hm chokan'nay rahen ge or Hr staff ko ek card provide karen ge.. or Special patients k liye card scretching lock door rooms arrange karen ge..

Abhijeet nodded and then asked: Doctor, Kaavya use hosh kb tk aajae ga??

Doctor: Dekhiye filhal to Mene unhy sedatives diye hen ab to subha 9/10 bajy tak hi hosh aajae ga..

Abhijeet: Thik hy to Me phir Apko Subha join krta hun.. (determiningly) kuch interrogation karni he..

Doctor with smile: Sure..

Abhijeet was about to go turn and said: Doctor Mujhy is Hospital k is floor ki sari CCTV footages chahiye..abhi or isi waqt.

Doctor assured Him and called His one wardboy who came There. Doctor ordered Him to bring all the footages of that respective floor , ward boy after getting His Ordered left to fullfil it..

listening this from door steps Daya left from there , where Abhijeet added: Aan Doctor wo Daya ko zara check kr lijye ga use leg sprain hoa tha.. Mene temprary bandage ki thi (after a pause , added in low tone) or ab wo yahan se jae ga bhi nahi to Ap Plz..

Doctor: okay i'll check him too..

After that Ahijeet left from there to see wardboy while Doctor comes out to check Daya..

Doctor looked at Daya who was sitting Outside the Room of Kaavya , and was lost in thinking something so Doctor came close to Daya and tap His Hand on Daya's shoulder who snapped out from His Pool of thoughts and gave a Questioning look to Doctor ..

Doctor said in Professional tone: Mr. Daya Apki tabiyat thik nahi lag rahi.. Ap please Mere sath Room me chaliye .. Let Me check You.

Daya who was already feeling pain in His leg and get irritated with flu so silently nodded in yes. Doctor checked Him and After giving Him necessory treatment Doctor left..

 **At Abhijeet's side:**

Abhijeet took All the Footages and made His way towards Beauro after glancing at His buddy for once and left the Hospital permisis with heavy heart..

After coming from hospital to beauro Abhijeet was looking very gloomy and in anger too.. he was hurt with Daya's word.. don't know why but He was not expecting that reaction from Daya... He put All the Cd's at His desk and turnd on The laptop

He looked at the Pic of His and Daya on wallpaper.. He smiled sadly and speak: Mene kabhi nahi socha tha Daya k Tujhy Meri bat pr yaqeen karny k liye proof ki zarorat hogi... jb k kaaviya ki har bat pr Tujhy Blind trust he.. esa kiyun hoa Daya?? (in hurt) Aj Tu ne Mujhy boht taqleef di he yar boht..

He was busy in His silent talks when heared: Ye kiya he??

Abhijeet lift His head up and found Acp Sir There. He too stood up from his place and replied: Sir Hospital ki CCTV footages hen.. (Telling) Us Nurse ka koi link mil jae..

Acp Sir nodded and then asked: Tumhare informer ne kiya kaha??

Abhijeet silently: Yehi k Kaavya Vikraant ki behan he (added) or Vikraant

k gang ko koi larki lead kar rahi he..

Acp sir looked at Him and asked straightly: or Tumhe lag raha he k Kaaviya ka hath he in sb k peechay..

Abhijeet downed His head.. Acp Sir asked in comcern tone: kiya bat hy Abhijee?? kuch hoa he kiya??

Abhijeet: Sir filhal Me kuch nahi kehna chahta jb tak Mere pas koi saboot na ho Me kisi ko bhi Mujrim nahi keh sakta..

Acp sir guessed that some arguments had been taken place in between duo but He ignored as He knew They will sort it out by Theirselves, and changed the topic with: Acha Mujhy HQ jana he kuch kaam he (Abhijeet nodded, while Acp Sir to team) Tum log bhi Abhijeet k Sath in videos ko dekho.. (added) dekho kiya pata chalta he..

Saying this He left from there and team joined Abhijeet after fetting Acp Sir's order..

.

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet and team were busy in watching CCTV Footages when Rajat came there with Purvi who had a bandage on Her Head ..

Abhijeet looked at Her and asked shockingly: Ye Tumhare Sar par chot kese lagi..??

Purvi replied: Sir Daya sir ne Mujhy Kavya k sath rukne ko kaha tha Me wohin thi usk sath tb use kisi ki call ii .. wo call attend karne k liye gai or kuch der bad kisi ne Mere Sar pr zor se waar kiya or Me behosh hogaii..

Rajat added: Purvi Mujhy Kaavya k ghar k backyard me behosh mili..

Abhijeet asked eagerly: kiya Tumhe Yaqeen he k Tum pr kaavya ne attack kiya tha?

Purvi with downhead: Nahi sir Mujh pr peechay se attack kiya gaya tha Mene chehra nahi dekha tha..

Abhijeet Jerked His own hand in anger: Dammit, sare kaam yehi kar rahi he (again) yehi kar rahi he Phir bhi koi saboot nahi he is k khilaf..

Meantime They heared Vivek's voice: Sir,

All went towards Him so He continued: ye wohi Nurse he jo Kaavya k room me gai thi or usk bad (showing Him another Nurse) ye gai or chil'late hoe bahar nikli..

Abhijeet looked at The Nurse keenly and said to Vivek: us waqt ki footage nikalo jb Me wahan se gaya tha..

Vivek nodded and played the required footage for Him. but did'nt find what They want..

Abhijeet to Vivek: is Nurse ki Pic Nikalo or Apne records me check karo..

Vivek nodded and After doing some more Investigation All left Beauro for Their home..

 **At Duo House:**

Abhijeet entered inside the house and directly made His way towards His room.. and after changing the cloths He fall on bed.. Because He was not in mood of eating something after knowing that His Pal is also hugry.. He pick up the photoframe of His Smily buddy from Bedside table and started: Daya Ham kabhi itne door nahi the jitna Mujhy aj mehsoos ho rahe hen.. naajane us kaaviya ne Tujhe kese convince kya he k Tujhy Meri bato pr yaqeen hi nahi ho raha..(helpslessly) Me bs Tujhy protect karna chahta hun yar.. Tu ye bat samjh kiyun nahi raha..Tujhy kiyun nahi samjh aaraha k har bar ki tarha is bar bhi ye ek trap he..

 **On The Otherside:**

Daya was sitting on bench supporting His back with Wall while His eyes were closed..He took a deep breath after remembering today's happening: Abhi Me jaanta hun Tum Mujhy Protect kar rahe ho .. Tum Mujhy le kr Possissive ho pr Boss Tumhe ye bhi to samjhna chahiye k Me Apna dihan khud bhi rakh sakta hun Acha bura dekh sakta hun.. (sadly) Aj jo kuch bhi hoa wo Sahi nahi tha .. Me Tum se ese kabhi bhi bat nahi karna chahta tha.. Me janta hun Mene Tumhe hurt kiya.. pr Abhi is bar Tum galat ho..

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter End**

 **how was it?? will Meet soon .. till then take care and stay Safe :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next** **Day:**

Next Morning Team reached at hospital till then Kaavya too get Her senses back .. When Doctor done with His check up and allowed Them to talk to Her Abhijeet was the one who started directly: Tum us sarak par kese Pohanchi??

Kaavya looked at Him and then replied slowly: Mujhy kisi ki call i thi k Me agar wahan nahi i to wo log **Vaniya** ko jaan se maar den gen..

Abhijeet strictly: Purvi ko Tumhari security k liye bheja tha na Hm ne to use kiyun nahi bataya Tum ne?? (added) bal k us par attack kr k bhagi Tum wahan se..

Kaavya looked at Purvi in shock and found bandage on Her head replied instany as: nahi sir Mene Purvi Ma'am pr koi attack nahi kiya.. (Telling) infact jese hi Mujhy kidnapper ki call i Me foran wahan se bhaagi qk un logo ne Mujhy akely aane ko kaha th is liye Me Purvi ma'am ko bina kuch batae wahan se bhaag i..

Abhijeet asked in teasing tone: Hm Tumhari bat ka yaqeen kese kar len k Purvi pr Attack Tum ne nahi kiya??

This time Daya inturrupted: or Hm Tumhari bat ka yaqeen kese kar len k Purvi pr attack Kaaviya ne hi kiya tha?? (to Purvi) kiya Tum ne kaavya ka chehra dekha tha??

Purvi downed His head with: nahi Sir Mujh pr peechay se waar kiya gaya tha..

Daya to Abhijeet: Abhijeet please bina sabooto k Tum kaavya pr ilzaam nahi laga sakte..

Abhijeet: Nahi laga raha Me ilzaam (stressing on each word) sirf Pooch tach kr raha hun.. (to Kavyaa) Tumne ye bat Hm sb se kiyun chupai k Tum Gangster Vishaal ki behan ho..

Kavyaa in crying tone: Sir is me Mera kiya qasoor he k Mera bhai Ek Apraadi tha.. sir Mene kabhi bhi Apne bhai k kisi kaam me koi involvement nahi ki.. (added) infact Me to Mumbai bhi kabhi nahi aati agr Mujhy Vaniya insist naa karti..or yahan aane k bad usi ka kidnap hogaya..(in helpless tone) or phir ek k bad ek kuch na kuch hota raha Mere sath..

saying this she grabbed Her head in His Hands, doctor who was just entered inside hurridely rushed towards Her and asked Her to lay down and after checking Her, said to team: Dekhiye abhi inhe aaram karne dijye agr is tarha se ye stress len gi to in k liye khatra ho sakta he..

Abhijeet protest: pr abhi to Hame boht kuch poochna he..

Kaaviya said in low tone: it's okay doctor.. ye Mujh se puch sakte hen jo puchna chahty ..

Doctor strictly: No Sir.. i'am really sorry but abhi inki condition stress lene k qabil nahi he..Ap please shaam ko pooch lijye ga jo poochna ho..

Abhijeet without saying anything left the room..

Daya looked at Him going and then said to Doctor: thik he Hm Shaam ko aajaen ge (To Shreya) Tum yehin ruko .. Kaviya ki jaan ko ab bhi khatra hi he.. Alert rehna (To All) chalo sab..

All reached at parking and found Abhijeet near the Qualis and were talking with someone over phone: Haan Mujhy shaam tk saari details chahiye (He looked at the team and then cut the call with) Han theek he theek he..

He placed the cell back in His pocket and was about to sat in vehicle after opening the pessanger seat heared Daya's voice: Mujhy Tum se bat krni he Abhijeet..

Abhijeet closed the door again and stood beside Him with: haan kaho..

Daya looked at All who understand His gesture so silently sat inside.. now only Duo were outside, Daya started while His eyes were fixed on floor: Abhi Me nahi janta k Tumhe kaaviya pr shaq kiyun he , kiyun Tum har bt k liye use suspect maan rahe ho, Me jaanta hun Tumhari us se koi personal dushmani nahi he ye sab Tum Mujhy khatre se bachane k liye kar rahe ho (Abhijeet was just staring at His face in complete silence, while Daya added) Mera yaqeen karo Abhijeet Kaaviya nirdosh he, ye koi chaal nahi he uski..(Lift His face up and looked directly in His eyes) Hm ne aj tk najane kitne apradi dekhen hen Boss.. ab to Hame Gunehgar or be-gunnah ko dekh kar hi samjh aajata he.. jin waqto me Me trap hoa tha tb Me un-experienced tha lekin Abhi is br Mujhy boht achy se pata he Kaaviya ka in sb me koi hath nahi he (In pleading tone) Tum ek bar use suspicious nigaho ki bajae victim nazro se to dekho yar..

Abhijeet smiled a bit and said calmly: Daya Dil se sochne ka kaam Tera he Mera nahi.. Jis Cid me Hm kam karte hen na wahan Apne sag'ge Baap pr bhi bharosa karne se mana kiya gaya hy or Tu ek Terrorist ki behan pr bharosa karne ko keh raha he Mujhy (Daya got angry with this but controlled where Abhijeet continued) or Tere pas bhale hi koi wajah na ho Mere pas esi hazar wajah hen jo Mujhy bar bar (stressing) bar bar Kaaviya pr hi shaq karne ko keh rahi hen (Looked at Him) chalo maana wo Vikraant se koi link nahi rakhti thi lekin use pata to tha na k Uska bhai Apradi he tb wo Police k pas kiyun nahi ai?? kiyun nahi di gawahi usne Apne bhai k khilaf?? khaamosh kiyun rahi?? jurm k khilaf khamosh rehna bhi jurm me saath dene k barabar hi hota he (crossing His both arms) Purvi pr attack kisi larki ne kiya tha Daya or us waqt hi Kaaviya ka wahan se bhaagna (added) Vikraant k gang ka usi time period me active hona jb Kaaviya mumbai ai, usk Gang ka kisi larki k haatho lead hona ye sb ye sab itefaq nahi he Daya ye sb ek sochi samjhi saazish he..(grabbing Daya from His both arms) or sb se bari bat Kaaviya Tujh se close he Tujh se yaani Vikraant k qatil se (leaving Him) or to or jab se wo ai he tb se ek k bad ek Hamare bech mis-understanding create hoti hi ja rahi hen.. wo Hm dono ko alag kr k Apne bhai ki mout ka badla lena chahti he Ye bat Tu samjhta kiyun nahi he..

Daya (with deep sigh): Abhijeet kayi bar zindagi me jo Hame dikh raha hota he wo sb such nahi hota wo sb hame dikhaya ja raha hota he .. (with hope) ho sakta he Kaaviya k yahan aane ka koi faida utha raha ho..(added) or rahi bat Misunderstandings ki to Boss koi bhi Teesra insan Apk bich me **DARAR** paida krne me Kaamyab nahi ho sakta jb tk Ap khud uski baato pr yaqeen na kr lo.. or Kaaviya ne Mujh se aj tak Tumhare bary me esi koi bhi bt nahi ki (raising His finger) ye sb jo Hamare darmiyan hi raha is me Hamara hi qasoor he Boss..

Abhjeet looked at Him in disappointment and was about to replied Him Pankaj hurridely stepped out from the Qualis with: Sir jaldi chaliye abhi abhi Mujhy phone aaya he k King circle me blast hoa he Hame wahan jana hoga..

Both looked at Him in shock while Duo instantly sat inside, Daya start the engine and rushed towards King circle while on way Abhijeet asked to Pankaj in confusion: Lekin Bomb blast me Cid ko kiyun bulaya he??

Pankaj replied: Sir Spot pr Cid k liye ek message chora gaya he..

Duo exchanged the meaningfull glance.. Daya said in deep tone: Vikraant bomb blast k bad Cid k liye message chorta tha..

Abhijeet nodded understandably: Hmm iska matlb ye jo koi bhi he Vikraant k tour tariqe se boht achy se waqif hi usi k naqshe qadam pr chal raha he..

 **Chapter End**

 **how was it??**

 **will meet soon**

 **till then take care**

 **and**

 **always keep smiling :)**


	8. chapter 8

**Jyoti: Jee bilkul dear Darar to barhtiii ja rahi he as story ka theme bhi to yehi he... Happy Friendship day to you too dear Stay happy :)**

 **Cuttie pari: Really pleased to know guriya that you liked the chappy and also can feel what i wanted to show ... jee bilkul bachy dono ko lag raha wo apni apni jagah pr sahi he.. let's see kon is bar galat hota he.. Thaaankyou very much little doll :)**

 **AngelBetu: Really obliged to know that this story is going interesting for you Diii.. Thaaaank you so verg much... Heheheh ab duo mature hogae hen na is liye sirf arguments hi karty :-p** **Stay Safe :)**

 **Bloom78: For that you need to read next chapter :-p stay blessed**

 **Zeb: Oh so sweet of you bachy i'm really sorry for making you wait .. but to be honest i had lost my interest.. but but but i'll complete my all pending stories :) really obliged to know dear that you're liking my work .. thaaankyou so much dear stay happy :)**

 **55: Thaaankyou so much dear ... pleased to know that you liked the update... always be happy :)**

 **123: Thankyou so much bachy jan stay happy :)**

 **ABC: Really pleased to know that Dear ... thanks you very much happu friendship day to you too and stay safe :)** **Ls: Thaanks a lot Bacchy jan happy friendship day to u too... stay happy :)**

 **Ls: Thank you so much dear.. happy friendship day to you too :) saty safe :)**

 **Abhishikha: Pleased to know that you found it interesting dear ... Thank you very much .. Always be happy :)**

 **Priya: Thank you bachy :)**

 **Learning Pen: Hehehe sorry for the short update dear .. but i'm posting chapter wise na is liye ek chapter me jo start karti usi ko end kartiii is liye apko story me chapter chotay bary hi milen ge . Thank you very much dear... stay safe :)**

 **Thank You so much to All active and silent who read and reviewed :)**

 **Start:**

Team Reached at the spot and started.. Pure blood of innocence people were scattered everywhere..Their heart pinched badly after seeing the Scattered skin pieces of Them... They sighed hardly after seeing the Bodies in so many pieces.. with heavy heart They started the investigation.. Abhijeet took the charge and asked to local Police officer: Ambulance ko ab tak kiyun nahi bulaya??

Officer replied: Sir bula liya he Ap logo ka wait kar rahe the Ap log ek bar dekh len to Hm inhe forensic lab bhej den..

Abhijeet nodded and signal His team to check for any clue while He Himslef turned towards Police officer: Wo Note kahan hy??

Officer showed Him a place with: Yahan aiye sir..

Abhijeet followed the signal and moved towards that area and found a Message written on wall with Red Color Hello Cid .. umeed he Surprise acha laga hoga.. phir milen gen BOHOT JALD ..

After reading this Abhijeet's eyes turned red in anger: Surprise to Tumhe mile ga (with determination) or wo bhi boht jald..

He turned and found Daya There and from His face expression Abhijeet got that He read the Message.. Abhijeet ignored Him and moved from There while Daya lost in deep thoughts: Kahin Abhijeet such hi to nahi keh raha .. in sb k peechay Kaaviya ka hi to hath nahi .. sary k sary methods Vikraant wale hi hen .. Vikraant ko follow krna hr kisi k bs ki bat nahi.. wo Apna hr step kaafi planning k sath leta tha or us jesa agr koi ho sakta he to wo uska koi qareebi boht qareebi hi hoga.. (looking at Abhijeet who were leading team by asking/ordering/instructing, He took a deep breath) Pr pata nahi kiyun Aj tk jitni bar bhi Kaaviya ko dekha he ek bar bhi ye ehsas nahi hoa k wo khooni he ya koi Gangster..

Exhaling a deep breath He jerked His head He joined His team and start to looking for any clue with His team..

After sometimes They sent All the dead bodies to forensic lab and made Their way towards beauro with All the clue, Snaps with Them..

 **In Beauro:**

Acp Sir was scrolling here and there in tension and was talking with someone in Tension: Sir Hm log puri koshish kar rahe hen usk bare me information nikalne me.. (scretching His forehead) Sir Boht jald Apraadi Cid k shikanje me hoga .. (nodding) Yes Sir Ap fikar na karen Me Best security plan karu ga.. Kuch bhi nahi hoga ab or ye jo koi bhi he boht jald Cid is tak pohanch jae gi..

After that He cut the call and took a deep sigh..meantime Team entered and found Acp sir in tension but before anyone could ask anything Acp sir asked to Abhijeet: Han kiya pata chala Abhijeet??

Abhijeet: Sir same wohi Procedure he.. wesa hi Message jesa Vikraant chora karta tha.. (in slow tone) Blast me Taqreeban 5 log maare gae hen or 12 k Qareeb Injured hen ..

Acp sir shook His head: nahi Abhijeet ese nahi chale ga Hame kuch na kuch karna hoga .. is sb ko jald hi rokna hoga (to All) Mene Tum sb ko kaha tha Apne khas khas khabriyon ko lagao is Vikraant Gang k peechay (asked) kya pata laga Tum logo ko??

All downed Their head Acp sir looked at Them in shock: kiya is ka matlb Tum log sb hath pr hath dhary bethy ho?? kisi k khabri ne koi khabr nahi di..

Daya spoke This Time: Sir Vikraant ek boht acha planner tha.. Use Pakrna Hamare liye asaan nahi tha .. or ye jo koi bhi iski team ko lead kr rahi he (looking at Abhijeet) wo Vikraant ko na sirf boht achy se jaanti he bl k Vikraant k sath shayed usk har kaam me rahi bhi he.

Acp Sir angrily: is sb ka Me kya kru Daya Mujhy result chahiye koi progress.. Ab tk Shehr me ek blast ho chuka he or kisi bhi waqt kuch bhi ho sakta he (looking at All) or yahn Meri ye honhaar team ab tk khaali hath or jhuky hoe sar le kr bethi he.. (giving warning) Me kuch nahi jaanta Mujhy kal tak Us leader k bary me information chahiye ab chahe sar jor kr betho ya (Looking at Duo) tor kr ..

saying this He left the beauro in speed.. Abhijeet looked at Daya for once , who sat on His seat after Acp sir's departure and turned on His lappy , He Turned towards Vivek and ordered Him to check All the Photographs keenly while He ordered others to Call Their Trusted informers and try to collect information and He Himself too joined Vivek..

After sometimes Beauro's permises echoed with Choas of Media reporter.. Abhijeet clutched His fist tightly with and grumble: inki kami reh gai thi...

Daya noticed His gesture so Said to Him: Me dekhta hun inhe..

and with This He left to deal with Media who were asking so Many Questions and Daya were trying His Best to mantain His Calm because He knew the one who was behind All this must be watching news and was enjoying the helplessness or failure of Cid .. After replying All the Questions of Reporters He added strongly: Cid Boht jald Apraadi ko pakar le gi (to All) ab please Ap sb log jaa sakte hen Thank you..

and with This He Again come to His previous place and was about to sit heared: De Ae Chunoti Apne Dushmano ko..

Daya got the tone very well so replied carelessly: Mene sirf Media ko handle kiya he..

Abhijeet annoyingly: Achy se jaanta hun kiya handle karne gae the Tum..

Daya replied while sitting: jb pata he to puch kiyun rahe ho..

Abhijeet in anger come close to Him and said in slowly: Dil kar raha he ek ghooma kr lagaon..

Daya looked at Him and felt the seriousness so stood up from His place and answered: Abhijeet Mere pas isk elawah or koi option nahi tha.. Me jaanta hun wo jo koi bhi ne News zaror dekh raha hoga or Mere jawab sun kr wo zaror koi na koi step le ga or jald baazi me koi na koi galti zaror kare ga..

Abhijeet burningly: Or Us k liye Tum Apne Ap ko plate me rakh kr usk aage paish kr k ae..

Daya now getting irritated with this replied loudly: to or kyaa krta. youn hath pr hath dhare betha rehta.. koi saboot koi suraagh nahi he Hamare pas usk khilaaf (pointing finger towards Him) or ye sab sirf Me Tumhare liye kr k aya hun..

Abhijeet instantly: Mere liye ya Kaaviya k liye..

Daya in Anger: Dekho Abhijeet

But stopped with: kiya ho raha he yahan??

Duo Turned and found Acp sir standing There in Anger, who stepped forward and Continued: kiya Tamasha lagaya hoa he.. ye sb krne ka keh kar gaya tha Me (To Daya) Or Tum se Mene Chokan'nay rehne ko kaha tha or Tum ye Media k samne kiya bol kr ae ho?? (repeating Daya's word) **Us Apraadi k against Hame boht strong lead mili he Boht jald wo Apraadi Cid ki grift me hoga**

Ary lead to choro Tum logo ko to ye bhi nahi pata k in sab k peechay kon he or Tum (asking) kis se puch kr wo statment de kr ae ho Tum?

Daya with downhead: I'am sorry sir Lekin Hamare pas koi or Option bhi to nahi tha Mera ye statement sun'ne k bad Jo koi bhi he in sb k peechay wo Alert hoga or ho sakta he Apna next plan wo Apne saathiyo k sath discuss kare (eyeing at Abhijeet) or agr in sb k peechay Kaaviya he to wo zaror Apne sathiyon se contact kare gi (with sigh) Mene bs Andhere me ek teer chalaya he.. ta k jo such ho wo saamne aajae..

Abhijeet asked to Acp sir: Sir Kiya guarantee he Sir k Kaaviya Apne sathiyo se contact kare gi (added) kya ye possible nahi k wo Plan B pehle se bana kr rakh chuke hon.. or unhe pehle hi ye instructions diye gae hon k Agr kisi bhi karan se Plan A ko khatra ho to Plan v execute kiya jae..

Daya inturrupted: Shaq wo keera he Abhijeet jo ek bar paida hojae to jb tk door na ho barhta hi chala jata he.. or Mere statement k bad unhe ye to shaq ho hi gaya hoga k unki Gang me koi na koi Hamara Aadmi he to ab wo Apni plannings change zaror karen ge..

This Time Daya raised a valid point which Quit Both of His seniors so Acp sir entered inside His cabin with: theek he Shreya se kaho Ek pal k liye bhi us pr se nazar na hatae.. or baqi sb lage raho Apne kam me Mujhy koi na koi result chahiye..

After His departure Abhijeet looked at Daya who was calling Shreya so without saying anything He too went back at His place and started His work..

 **Chapter End...**


	9. I'm blessed to have you in my life

**Cuttie Pari: Really obliged to know that you liked the chapter and Abhijeet Sir's anger.. yes Daya sir ko shaq to hoa lekin unka dil he k maanta nahi :-p** **Ap hope karen lekin Me Apko bata dun abhi unki life me kuch nahi boht kuch bura hone wala hy..** **Thank you very much guriya.. stay happy :)**

 **ABC: Thank you very much baccha :)**

 **123: Thank you so much deary :)**

 **Jyoti: Hehehe bs Madam jee aj kal kafi serious he Apni stories ko complete karne k liye jaldi updates.. will try to update as soon as i can..** **Yeah keep hoping but Me Pehle hi bata rahi k abhi to bura hone wala he (winks) really pleased to know that you liked the convo between duo... keep smiling :)**

 **The Mysterous Princess: Really pleased to know that you found both the chapter interesting... Here's your update.. thank you bachy :)**

 **Angel Betu: Diii Really Pleased to know that You liked the Dailogue this much ... Happy to know that Diii k Apko esa laga... yes Daya sir ki jaan ko to khatra he pr un hi ki jaan khatre me he ye Apko further chapter me pata lage ga... Thank you very much diii .. khush rahe :)**

 **55: Don't worry baccha i'm not leaving at least not for now .. will complete my both stories as soon as i can :) thank you very much dear hamesha khush raho :)**

 **Zeb: Bachaa jee i wll try my best.. And yeah don't worry will not going to leave without completing the ongoing stories :)** **Thank you so much Baccha always be happy :)**

 **Priya: Thank you so much doll :)**

 **LS: Thaaank you very much dear :)**

 **Thank you so much to All active and silent readers who read and reviewed too :)**

 **Keep supproting like this ***

 **stay Blessed Everyone..**

 **start:**

 **At Night:**

Team were struggling hard for taking out any clue or information regarding that Gang but became fail to get any news.. Acp Sir saw Them from Cabin and also understand Their Condition so He Came out and Said to Team: Theek he Raat boht hogai he ab Tum log sab jao.. baqi ka Subha dekhen gen..

Abhijeet protested with: Nahi Sir abhi Hm kese ja sakte hen abhi tak to Hame koi bhi esi information nahi mili jis se Hm us gang tak pohanch saken..

Daya too joined Him: Yes Sir Salunkhy Sir ne bhi jo cheeze batai thi un se bhi kuch khaas pata nahi lag paya..

Acp sir looked at Both and then said: Salunkhe ne jo tests kiye hen unki reports kal tk aen gi or Tum log bhi kal jaldi aajana.. Abhi band karo sb apne apne kaam..

Saying this Acp sir too left the beauro while team started to winding up Their work.. Abhijeet who waas working on a file, closed it and took it with Himself and was about to left after Team's departure, stopped after seeing Daya who was still sitting and was engrossed in His work.. He Jerked His head and after reaching close to Him initiated: Daya sb jaa chuke hen.. Hame bhi nikalna chahiye..

Daya replied, without looking at Him: Nahi Abhijeet Mujhy kaam he .. Me abhi nahi aa raha.. Tum chale jao..

Listening this Abhijeet's anger start to boiling up.. without saying anything to Daya, He sat back at His seat and murmur: Tum chale jao (angrily) ese kese chale jao subha hi media ko statement de kr aaya he or ab Me Chale jao.. ary Akele rasty me kuch ho gaya to.. (deciding tone) nahi Me ise akela nahi chor sakta .. (making face) phr chahe ise acha lage ya na lage..

with this thought He hardly hit the file on Table, Daya who was still busy with His work got distracted with the sound and He looked up and found Abhijeet There with totally off mood ..

He asked in confusion: Kya hoa Tum gae nahi??

Abhijeet replied coldly: Nahi Mujhy bhi kuch kaam he.

Daya Pov: Oh is ka matlb Bary miyan Meri safety ko le kr pareshan ho rahe hen (then said in audible tone) Acha Mera kam to hogaya he (picking up His belongings with) Me nikalta hun..

Abhijeet hurridely: Ruko Me bhi Tumhare sath chalta hun..

Daya (hiding His smile): Lekin Tumhe to kaam tha na..

Abhjeet haphazardly: Haan to ghar pr bhi ho sakta hy kaam..

Daya again: Tum such me Mere sath aana chahty ho??

Abhijeet in irritation asked: Kiyun Tumhe Mujhy sath le jaane me koi problem he??

Daya shook His head in big no: Nahi to Mujhy kya problem hogi (with smile) chalo phir..

.

.

.

.

On Way Abhijeet noticed Him smiling ,so asked: ye Tum kya dabe dabe se muskurae ja rahe ho haan??

Daya making serious face: nahi to esa to kuch nahi he..

Daya asked after feeling Abhijeet's tension: Jb Meri itni hi parwa karty ho to Dant'tay kiyun rehty ho Mujhy??

Abhijeet: Sahab k kaam Aarti utarne wale bhi nhi hote..

Daya jerked His head and turned the Steering in smile, heared: Ye Hm kahan ja rahe hen??

Daya replied: wo sara in Beauro me hi guzar gaya.. sirf Kaaviya ki tabiyat pooch kr nikal jaen gen Hm..

listening Kaaviy's name Abhijeet's face expression changed.. Daya noticed this so asked: kiya hoa Abhi koi problem he?

Abhijeet shook His head in no but said nothing.. Daya was well aware of Abhijeets dislikness for Kaaviya but He have no idea that why He can't resist Himself from meeting Her .. Why He Always take Kaaviya's side? Why He beleive Her so much? why He concerned for Her? just because She is a victim or new comer in Their city? or All what He is doing is just because of His soft hearted nature.. Yes He got the Answer He is doing All this because of His soft Hearted nature and He need nothing to give reason for His this Act.. He smiled on This and stopped the Car in Hospital Permisis.. Abhijeet stepped out while Daya rushed towards Parking..

All Their Hot Conversation which had happened in two Days refreshed in Abhijeet's mind who sighed Hardly with: i hope Kaaviya is sb Me Tumhara hath na ho .. warna Daya ek bar phir boht buri tarha toot jae ga (with fire in His eyes) or agr esa kuch bhi hoa to Me Tumhe khud jaan se maar dun ga..

Daya came There and asked with smile: Chalen??

Abhijeet nodded and said: Tu Kaaviya se mil le Me Doctor se bt kar k aata hun..

Daya nodded and moved towards Kaaviya's room while Abhijeet made His way towards Doctor's room..

 **At Kaaviya's Room:**

Shreya was sitting with Her and was smilling while Kaaviya was telling something with excietment: or phir Hm sb wahan se jo hath me aaya le kr bhaage .. jb ghar pohanche to pata chala jo jo jis jis saman ko le kr gaya tha us saman k elawa Hamare pas boht kuch tha..

Shreya laugh loudly: Oh My GOD... itni adventurous trip... I wish Me bhi Tumhare sath hoti

Daya who just entered looked at Both smiling face, asked softly: kahan sath hoti Tum shreya??

Shreya looked at Daya so hurridely stood up from stool and said: Good Evening sir.. (answering) wo Kaaviya Apni college life ki ek trip ka qissa suna rahi thi.. usi pr Mene kaha k Me bhi Tumhare sath hoti to kitna maza ata ..

Daya looked at Kaaviya: is ka matlb Tum dono ki bhi dosti hogai he (asked to Her) ab Tabiyat kesi he Tumhari??

Kaviya nodded in yes: i'am better officer (asked in confusion) Ap log evening me ae nahi.. i was waiting for you All (looking at door) or Abhijeet Sir nahi ae??

Daya replied: wo Hm kaam me phas gae the is liye nahi aa sake or Abhijeet aya he Doctor milne gaya hy..

Kaaviya asked in sad tone: Sir Abhijeet sir ko Mujh pr itna shaq kiyun he?? kiya me shakal se koi Terrorist lagti hun (pinching Her throat with) i swear Sir Me Vikraant ko nahi jaanti thi or na hi us se kabhi bhi kisi bhi trha ko koi contact rakha tha Mene..

Daya looked at Her and then sat on stool present beside Her bed, Said softly: Kaaviya Abhijeet k pas ese boht se reasons hen (added) or Phir Tum ye batao jb Tum janti thi k Tumhara bhai ek criminal he to Tum kabhi uski complain le kr Police k pas kiyun nahi gai?? kiyun use pakrwane k liye kuch nahi kiya?? (Telling) Tumhe ye to pata tha na k Tumhara bhai kitna bara apraadi tha.. aj tk shehar me kitne blast karwae hen kitne hi masoomo ki jaane li hen us ne.. or jurm k khilaf khamosh rehna bhi to Mujrim ka sath dene k barabar he..

Kaaviya Shook Her head in no: Nahi Sir. Me bachpan se Bary papa k sath rahi hun Mujhy to infact ye bhi nahi pata tha k Mera koi bhai bhi he wo to jb Vikraant ki death hoi thi tb Bary Papa boht Khush hoe the or jb Mene Un se wajah poochi tb unho ne bataya... (Her gaze were fixed at wall, She added in lost tone) Us din Mujhy khud se sharm aane lagi thi.. Me Bary Papa se boht naraz hoi thee k unho ne Mujh se hamesha yehi kaha k Mere Parents ki mout ek Car Accident me hoi thi jb k Unhe bhi Vikraant ne Maara tha or Marne se Pehle Mere parents Meri zimedari unhe de kr gae the or Bary Papa Meri security ko le kar itna Possissive the k Unho ne kabhi galti se bhi Vikraant ka naam Apni zaban pr nahi aane diya.. (Looking at Daya) Vikraant ki Mout k bad to Mera Police se Contact karne ka koi maqsad hi nahi banta tha jitni khushi Police ko hoi hogi Use maar kr utni khushi Mujhy bhi uski mout se hoi kiyun k wo Mere Parents ka Qaatil tha (Wiping Her teary eyes) or phir Vikraant ki death k kuch time bad Bary Papa bhi mujhy chor kr chale gae.. Mene bhi Vikraant ko ek bura sapna samjh kr bhulane ki koshish ki or khud ko Life me involve rakha.. (with deep sigh) Pr Mujrim se chahe Ap kitni hi nafrat kiyun na karty ho Agr Ap ka us se rishta he to wo Apka Peecha kabhi nahi chorta..

Daya and Shreya both were listening Her in silence and also felt Sadness in Her voice.. Shreya came near Her and pat Her shoulder to Give Her strength while Daya stood up from His place and said in low tone: I'am really Sorry Kaaviya Tum Hamare pas help k liye ai thi or bajae Tumhe Help karne k Hm Tumhari taqleefo ko hi barha rahe hen..

Kaaviya looked at Him in pain: Nahi Sir please.. Ye sb share kar k Mujhy esa laga jese Mene Apne dil ka boht bara bojh utaar kr rakh diya..

Daya smiled, Meantime His phone rang He picked it up with: Hello

Heared from other side: Me Parking Me Tumhara wait kr raha hun direct wohin aana..

Daya nodded with: Hmm theek he..

After that He cut the call and said to Kaaviya: Ab Me chalta hun Tum rest karo (in soft tone) Get Well Soon (To Shreya) Khayal rakhna..

Both nodded and after biding Bye to both He left the room and came at Parking area where Abhijeet was waiting for Him.. He reached close and was about to sit, heared: Kesi tabiyat he ab uski??

Daya sat inside and signal Abhijeet to do so who followed His instruction and sat inside after opening the passenger door and looked at Daya who asked: Ae kiyun nahi milne??

Abhijeet replied simply: kiyun k filhal Mera Tujh se larne ka bilkul mood nahi he..

Daya smiled a bit and the said: Theek he wo pehle se behtar he.. (Abhjeet nodded, Daya asked) Abhijeet doctor ne kuch kaha kiya??

Abhijeet shook His head in no: Nahi kuch khaas nahi kaha kal ka din observation me rakhe gen phir discharge kar den gen (in thinking tone) Daya Kaaviya k discharge hone k bad use kahan rakhen gen (Daya looked at Him in confusion, so He cleared His point with) Means jahan wo reh rahi he wahan wo safe nahi he.. us pr Police officer k hote hoe bhi attack hoa or wo Apni dost k bare me sunte hi bhaag parti he ese me use security provide kar k bhi faida nahi..

Daya nodded in understanding manner and said: keh to theek rahe ho Tum.. filhal to kal ka din wo hospital me rahe gi usk bad sochen ge.

He was about to turn right Abhijeet said hurridely: Kisi resturant ki taraf le lo boht time hoa bahar nahi khaaya..

Daya looked at Him in smile: Jesa Tum kaho..

Abhijeet taunt: Jese ab tak saari bate maante ae ho..

Daya jerked His head in disappointment but said nothing as still so many things were uncleared between duo.. Both were now tired with this roz roz ki Arguments so They were trying to act normal but They know They can't.. so Instead of Talking much They used to talk less or talk over other topics..

 **At Resturant:**

Abhijeet noticed that Daya was looking lost and was not eating properly so asked in concern tone: kiya hoa tabiyat to theek he na??

Daya snapped out from His pool of thoughts and said: Aa Haan wo Me theek hun..

Abhijeet asked: to theek se kha kiyun nahi raha??

Daya drop the spoon in plate and looked at Abhijeet with guilt in His eyes: Abhi pichly kuch dino me Mene Tumhe boht hurt kiya he yar.. kiya kuch nahi sunaya Tumhe Meri wajh se Tumhe ek raat Maa jee k ghar guzarni pari (in moist tone) is sab k bawajood bhi Tumhe Meri hi parwa he .. Tum Mujhy hi protect kar rahe ho (in pain) kiyun yar kiyun?

Abhijeet looked at Him in shock as He was not at All expecting such talk from Him atleast not for now, He exhale a deep breath and replied calmly: Daya Hamare bich ki arguments apni jagah Lekin Meri life me agar aj bhi koi important he to wo Tu he.. Tu laakh Mujh se lar le , jhagar le lekin agr kabhi bhi Tujh pr khatra mandrae ga to sb se pehly or sb se aage agr Tu kisi ko pae ga to wo Me hon ga ..(strictly) or abhi ye koi emotional hone ki jagah nahi he.. chup kar k khana kha.. (jerking His head) kabhi bhi kahin bhi kuch bhi sochne beth jata he ..

Daya looked at Him in love and nodded His head in yes while clear His eye's corner and pov: Abhi Me Tumhe bata nahi sakta Me Khud ko kitna lucky feel karta hun jb bhi Tumhe Apne liye stand lete dekhta hun .. (looking at the sky) Lord please ab Hamara koi jhagra na ho..

and with this He make Himself busy with His food while side by side disturbing His pal with Oot patang baaten who was also enjoying His buddy's company in sooth without knowing that what's destiny plan for Them..

 **Chapter End** :


	10. Unexpected

**Guest: I'll update it too.. please give Me sometime..**

 **Luvcidduodosti: pleased to know that you loved the last two dailogues .. thank you :)**

 **Guest: Thank you :)**

 **Jyoti: hehehe wo sb to theek he phir story bhi to jaldi khatam hojae gii na... :D :D**

 **Jee bilkul ye bicharne se pehle thore light moments the :-p**

 **Ab to DUO boht door hone wale hen (wink) really pleased to know that you liked to see them Together... thank you very much :)**

 **Pleasure is mine.. you too take care dear :)**

 **Abhishika: yes Me to worry for DUO ab zindagi konsa naya toofan laane wali he inki life me (winks) Thank you so much dear .. :) :)**

 **123: Thank you so much :)**

 **Guest: Here's your update :)**

 **Cuttie pari: bhae pari ho kr tension le rahi ho Apni jadoi shaktiyon se sb theek kr dena na Ap agr kuch galat ho bhi gaya to (winks) really baccha pleased to know that You liked the Resturant part and happy to know that you got happy to see them together... but afsos bacca ye khushi chand lmho ki hi thi :-p :-p**

 **Thank you very much dear.. :) you too take care :)**

 **123: Thank you so much deary :)**

 **Guest: Thank you :)**

 **Zeb: Really obliged to know that you're liking the story and it is moving smoothly.. thank you so much for your wishes.. means a lot.. khush raho hamesha :) you too take care :)**

 **55: Thank you so much dear... here's your update .. you too take care :)**

 **ABC: Thank you so much dear :)**

 **LS: pleased to know that you liked the chappy.. thanks dear :)**

 **Priya: thank you so much :)**

 **Thank you very Much to All active and silent readers :)**

 **Always stay Happy**

 **safe and**

 **sound :)**

 **keep supporting like this :)**

 **Start:**

 **At Duo House:**

After spending quality time Duo come back to home.. Abhijeet was feeling really tired so He directly went inside His room and fall over bed after changing His cloths.. Daya was also ready for Sleep but suddenly He stood up with a thought: Oh no Abhijeet ko to bataya hi nahi k aj Kaaviya se kiya bat hoi thi.. (with a sad sigh) ab tk boht alag alag case solve kr liya ab jo bhi ho ek sath karen gen.. (with smile) ab Me uski kisi bhi bat pr gussa nahi hon ga (lovingly) wo jo bhi kar raha Mujhy secure karne k liye hi kr raha he..

.

.

.

He enters inside His buddy's room but found Him sleeping peacefully so pov: Ye to sogaya he.. sone deta hun subha wese bhi jaldi uthna he.. Subha bata dun ga ..

After covering Him properly He mumbled: Good Night boss and leave the room with an affectionate smile..

 **At Morning:**

Daya woke up with the irritating voice of Alarm.. He instantly sat up and rubbed His Hands over His Face:Aj Alarm ne uthaya is ka matlb Abhijeet ab tk so raha he kya??

Thinking this He Hurridely went inside His buddy's room but shocked to see the Empty room.. without thinking anything He made His way towards kitche but found it Empty too.. He scretched His forehead with: Ye Subha subha kahan chala gaya?? kahin Mujh se ab tk naraz to nahi he?? (suddenly His phone starts ringing, He took it out and received the call with) Haan Freddy bolo? (in shock) kya?? (replied after listening from other side) theek he Tum log sab Hospital pohancho Me bhi direct wohi milta hun..

After that He cut the call and rushed inside His room to change.. and after getting ready He left the house without taking anything in breakfast..

 **At Hospital:**

Daya reached at Hospital and found Acp Sir , Fredrics ,Shreya and Pankan There.. He moved towards Them..

Acp sir looked at Daya who was coming alone towards Them so asked: Abhijeet kahan he??

Daya: Pata nahi Sir subha jb Me utha to Abhijeet ghar par nahi tha is se pehly Use dhoondta Freedy ki call aagai..

Acp sir again: phone kya use??

Fredrics replied: Sir Mene kiya tha Lekin Unka number unreachable aa raha tha..

Daya jerked His head and looked at Shreya who was standing There with down head, asked: Kaaviya kahan he??

Shreya replied with same downhead: Pata nahi Sir kese Me itni gehri nind me sogai.. jb subha uthi to wo Room me nahi thi..

Daya in slight anger: Shreya Tumhe yahan sone k liye nahi Us pr nazar rakhne k liye roka gaya tha..(in disbelief) Tum so kese sakti ho??

Shreya: I'am sorry Sir (in explaining way) Sir Meri nind boht kachi hoti he infact agr Mere room me halki si aahat bhi hoti he to Mujhy pata chal jata he pr pata nahi kese raat Me ...

Acp Sir asked: Tum ne Raat me kuch khaya ya peeya tha??

Shreya shook Her head instantly: nahi Sir..

Daya nodded His head in no: thik se yar karo Shreya.. (telling) jis tarha Tum bata rahi ho is se saaf pata chal raha he k Raat me Tumhe mild sedatives diye gae the..

Shreya trying to Remember: nahi Sir Mera to khana bhi ghar se (but stopped after remembering something, then added) Sir Raat ko Nurse room me Paani lai thi (with downhead) or wohi Paani Mene piya tha..

Daya looked at Her in anger but before He could scold Her for Her irresponsible act Vivek came There and forwarding the CD towards Them with: Sir Ye Monitor room ki footage..

Daya: Kya faida he is ka Vivek ek bar phir wo log (eyeing at Shreya) Hamari naak k nichy se nikal gae .. Or Purani wali se bhi to kuch pata nahi chala..(to Acp sir) Sir pata nahi kiyun pr Mujhy ese lag raha he k Kaaviya ki friend ki kidnapping bhi is Vikraant k hi gang ka koi plan he..

Acp Sir raised His eye brow with: Haan Daya bilkul ho sakta he.. hosakta he Wo Log Hame Vaniya k case me uljhana chahte hon.. (Scretching His Eye brow with) par ab Masla ye he k Hm ye nahi jante k Kaaviya Victim he ya Culprit.. (in anger) or uper se ye Abhijeet subha subha kahan gayed hogaya??

Pankaj who was staniding There in silent till now, spoke: Sir hosakta he unk khabri ka phone aaya ho (in detail) wese bhi ab tak Vikraant k bare me jitni bhi details mili hen wo Abhijeet sir k hi khabri ne di hen..

Daya: lekin agr esa hota to wo ghar Me koi note to chor kr jata ya Message kr deta k Apne informer se milne ja raha he..

Acp sir asked: Tum ne ghar me theek se dekha tha??

Daya looked at Him and then remembered about His Hurry at morning so shook His head: Ap sahi keh rahe hen Sir .. Me Subha sirf uska room or kitchen dekha tha Apna room bhi nahi dekha .. phir Freddy ki call i to..

Acp Sir nodded: thik he thori der wait karte hen phir usk records nikalwa len gen (to shreya) Tum us nurse ka sketch banwao or phir check karo Hamare recorda me he kya wo.. (To Vivek and Pankaj) Tum dono is Kaaviya or Vaaniya ki kundli nikalo .. sari details chahiye Mujhy in dono ki.. (murmuring) ab to Mujhy bhi lagne laga he k Daya se badla lene k liye is kidnapping ka drama racha gaya hy (To Fredrics) Tum Suchin or Purvi k sath Forensic jao or dekho kya batata he Salunkhe..

After giving Everyone Their task He Himself left the Hospital with Daya who was looking lost in His own thoughts...

.

.

.

 **At Abhijeet's side:**

Abhijeet asked: Pakki khabar he yehi wo jagah he??

lal'lan: 100 aane pakki he Sahab.. ye Vikraant k saathi log akhich khichdi idhr ich pakka rele hen..

Abhijeet gulped down the sliva inside His throat and said: thik he Me dekh lun ga..

lal'lan smiled: Sahab ab Apun jae??

Abhijeet looked at Him for a moment then nodded His head in yes: Haan nikal..

Lal'lan left after saluting Him .. After His departure Abhijeet Pov: Ajeeb bat he is gang ka ab tk koi suraag kisi bhi team Member ko nahi mila siwae lal'lan k .. or aj isne Mujhy Direct Ad'da bhi bata diya.. kahin ye koi sazish to nahi?? Mujhy Daya ko bata dena chahiye (with this He took out His mobile phone but found no signal inside it so jerked His hand in air with) Shhhh yahan to network hi nahi.. is ka matlb zaror ye koi sazish ho sakti he.. Mujhy yahan akele nahi jana chahiye.. Team or back-up k sath aana chahiye.. (He was about to go, but again stopped with a thought) Lekin agar ye bhi Kaaviya ka koi plan hoa to Daya k samne Mujhy humiliate karne ka to.. Me sb ko le kr jaon or yahan koi na ho to.. (with sigh) ek br khud check kr leta hun..kal Daya ne sirf Kaaviya nirdosh he ya nahi is k liye Apni jan tak ko khatre me dal diya to phir Me kese piche hat sakta hun.. or wess bhi Me Daya ko bata kr to aya hun k Lal'lan se milne jaa raha hun agr Mujhy der ho bhi gai to wo lal'lan se sab ugalwa le ga..

After reaching on final decision He Loaded His gun and stepped forward towards that disolated area in complete alert mode..

He was moving inside when suddenly Dashed with someone and a voice came out from His mouth: Tum..

.

.

.

 **At Cid Beauro:**

After leaving the Hospital Acp sir and Daya moved towards beauro..on Way Acp sir was talking over phone with someone while Daya Pov: Pata nahi kiyun dil ye man'ne ko tayar hi nahi he k Kaaviya ka in sb me hath ho sakta hy (in tension) esa lag raha he jese wo kisi boht bari musibat me he (helplessly) or Me Usk liye kuch bhi nahi kar paa raha .. Na Me Abhijeet k liye kuch kar paya kabhi or na ab Kaaviya k liye.. najane kis haal me hogi wo.. (this time His brain speak) lekin agar Abhi ka shaq sahi hoa to.. wo kahin Vikraant k Gang k leader na ho or ye sb ek Trao ho Abhi ko Mujh se door karne k liye (getting angry over His buddy) uper se ye Abhi bhi ek phone nahi kr sakta tha.. Message hi kr deta.. shyaed Wo to bata kr gaya hoga Mene hi Uska note nahi dekha hoga.. i hope Boss Tum thik ho.. or GOD please kaaviya ka in sb me koi hath na ho.. (He got surprised on His own thought) Ye Me kya soch raha hun .. Kaaviya ko le kr Me itna pareshan kiyun ho raha hun Mujhy kya farq parta he agr wo Terrorist hoi bhi to.. (jerking His Head) Ufff Pagal hogaya hun Me... Mujhy sirf us se hamdardi he bs or kuch nahi (nodded His head in deciding way) Haan bs Mujhy Us se hamdard he..

He snapped out from His pool of thought hearing Acp Sir's loud call: Daya

Daya looked at Him with: jee jee sir??

Acp Sir asked: kahan khoe hoe ho?? kya soch rahe ho??

Daya replied: Aan nahi kuch nahi sir..

Acp sir looked at Him keenly and then shook His head in disappointment and said: Mujhy Headquarters pr drop kr k Tum Beauro jao ge or hospital ki aj ki CCTV footage theek se check karo (meaningfully) agr Kaviya kidnap hoi he to koi na koi lead zaror mile gi..

Daya silently nodded and then turned towards Headquarters..

 **Chapter End:**


	11. Secret revealed

**Replies.**

 **A Learning Pen: ye boht hi khatarnaq chaqar he bacha hehehe .. Thank you very much doll.. really pleased to know that you liked the chappy.. khush raho..**

 **Guest: Updated .. enjoy :)**

 **Jyoti: is story ko kahan ek saal hone wala he.. i'am coward ko bhi september m hoga.. wese to be honest Mene socha tha story k aniversary manao 1st chapter wali date pr last chapter... acha idea he na :-p**

 **Hehe jee bilkul gayeb to hogae dono... or ab ye incident doori laata hy ya kuch or.. ye to Apko waqt hi batae ga .. as is se pehle bhae suspense kharab hojae ga na.. Thank you very much .. stay safe :)**

 **Cuttie Pari: Baapry chotiiii si bachii ne itna sb kuch soch liya... relax Guriyaa.. Ahm ye to he Daya sir to gaye kaam se.. (winks) or haan bhae toofan to pakka aaane wala he .. pr ye trap Kaviya ka he ya kaaviya khud trap hoi he ye to apko is chpter me pata lage ga. Thanks a lot bachy for the sweetest review.. khush raho :)**

 **Kriti Abhi: agar me galat nahi hun to Tum wohi kriti ho na jo Mujhy Aanu kaha karti thi? Well agar wohi ho to how are doing?? And welcome back.. sary chapters pr back to back reviews dene k liye boht sara shukriyaa.. Yup Kaviya gayeb he or ab Abhijeet sir bhi.. let's see kya hota he.. Thanks again :)**

 **Guess, Emaan, 123, ABC, Priya, 55, Abhi : Heartily thank you so much for reviewing :) stay happy shappy :)**

 **Ls: Happy to know that deary... Thanks a lot :)**

 **Zeb: len jee.. is chapter me Mene Kaaviya ka character clear kr diya h.. hope you will like this one too. Thank you so much :)**

 **Ks: Pleased to know bacchy you liked it.. thanks a lot.. khush raho :)**

 **Jee1: New Reviewer?? REALLy obliged to know that you find the story interesting... thank you so much.. keep supporting like this.. Stay happy :)**

 **Keep Supporting like this :)**

 **At Isolated Place:**

Abhijeet was stepping forward inside that place in complete alert mode when Suddenly He dashed with a Person and only a word escaped from His mouth in Shock: Tum??

Person too looked at Him with: Ap

Abhijeet in Hatred tone, started: Mujhe Pehle hi pata tha in sab k Peechay Tumhara hi hath he.. Daya k Qareeb aa kar Use Mujh se door karna Chahti thi na Tum? or phir Apna Balda pura karna Chahti thi..

Kaaviya looked at Him in shock: ye ye Ap kya keh rahe hen Sir .. (not understanding anything) Konsa badla ,konsi doori?

Abhijeet shouted: Band karo Apna ye drama ..samjhi Tum (looking at Her shocked face) Tumhare ye Magamach k aansu Mere samne nahi chalne wale..(Telling) Tum hi ho na jo Vikraant k Gang ko lead kr rahi ho..

Kaaviya too comes in Anger: Sir Please.. Ap ye kese kese ilzam laga rahe hen Mujh pr.. Mene esa kuch bhi nahi kiya he or (irritatingly) Me kitni bar bata chuki hun Apko k Mera Vikraant se koi taluq nahi he to phr Ap bar bar Mujhy us se link kiyun karte hen Mene to kabhi Vikraant ko dekha tak nahi he thik se..

Abhijeet sarcastically: Tumhe Meri shakal pr "Me bewaqoof hun" likha nazar aaraha hy?? Tumhe kiya lagta he Tum Mujhy kuch bhi kaho gi or Me Tumhara vishwas kar lun ga (looking at her repulsevely) Pooch sakta hun Tum yahan kya kr rahi ho??

His look made Her feeling weired .. She replied without looking at Him: Mujhy Kidnapper ne ek note bheja tha jis me likha tha k agar Vaaniya ko bachana chahti ho to is Sweri fort pr aajaon (stopped for a while, then added) is liye Me yahan ..

Abhijeet (while clapping): Wah kya kamal ki dost mili he Vaaniya ko.. jo use bachane k liye bar bar khud ko khatre me daal deti hy (Angrily) kaha nahi tha Hm ne Tum se k ab kidnapper ki tarf se koi bhi call ae gi to Tum Hame inform karo gi (In Pinching tone) Lekin Tum kiyun karo gi .. Tum to khud in sab me mili hoi ho .. (Strictly) Ek Bat kaan khol kr sun lo.. (Raising His index finger towards Her in warning way) Agar Daya ko ek kharoch bhi ai na to jaan le lun ga Me Tumhari.. (Added in Hate) Tum pr to Mujhy pehle din se hi shaq tha .. Daya k sath Tumhara comfortable feel karna , Use Apne ghar bulana phir ,Hamare ghar aana .. Hamare bich misunderstandings create karna.. Us se Pyaar ka natak kar k Use Emotionally weak karna chahti thi na Tum.. Tum..

Kaaviya screamed loudly: bas kijye Sir please Bs kijye (closing Her both ears with Her Hands) Itne Bary bary ilzaam mat lagaiye Mujh pr k bad me Apko pachtane ka moqa bhi na mile (Tearily) Mene esa kuch nahi kiya Sir.. (Added) Han ye such he k Mujhy Daya sir ache lagte hen.. (shook Her head in no) lekin Mene kabhi bhi unhe kisi galat intention k sath nahi dekha .. Hamesha Unki respect ki he (Looking at Him with wet face) Mene kuch nahi kiya Sir I Swear..

Abhijeet turned towards other side with: Tum kaho gi or Me (but He got stopped There with a hard hit on His head, He Grabbed His head with His both hands and turned back but found Kaaviya too were lying unconscious there.. and two Men were standing There having an iron rode.. His vision turned blury He raised His one hand to grabbed that Man who hitted Him but failed to do so and fall on ground ànd His eyes get closed..)

When He completely loss His senses Two Men Come there and dragged Him inside and the others two dragged Kaaviya with Them..

 **At Beauro:**

Daya was busy in Watching the footages of Hospital keenly ,when Suddenly His eyes Caught Kaaviya, He said to Himself: Ye to Kaaviya hy .. (looking at Her in the video) is ka matlb ye yahan se khud gai he .. iska kidnap nahi hoa.. (in confusion) pr ye youn is tarha chup chup kr kiyun ja rahi he?? (jerking His head) kya Daya Tu bhi.. Hospital se bhaag rahi he to chup kar hi jae gi na (closing the screen, added in lost tone) is ka matlb Abhijeet theek keh raha tha (in sad smile) Meri zindagi me Larkiyan Hamesha Mujh se badla lene aati he ya Mujhy Abhi se door karne (but soon Another thought comes in His mind) Lekin ye bhi to ho sakta he Kaaviya ko kidnappers ki taraf se koi note mila ho jis me Unho ne Use phir Vaaniya ka naam le kr kisi dosri jagah bulaya ho.. (Closing His eyes while putting His both Elbows in standing position on Table and Grabbed His head in His hands) Ufff kuch samjh nahi aa raha kis ka sath dun.. kise Sahi samjhu..

Meantime Shreya came There with sketch in Her hand but after finding Him in this position asked in concern: Sir Ap theek hen??

Daya lift His head up and nodded in yes and then looked at Her who was holding sktech in Her hand so asked: Kuch pata chala is Nurse k baary me??

Shreya shook Her head in no with: Sir Ye or Wo jise Abhijeet sir ne Kaaviya ka dihan rakhne ko kaha tha.. ye dono Paiso k liye kaam karti hen (added) financially boht weak hen is liye pet k aag bujhane k liye jo bhi kaam milta he kar deti hen..

Daya stood up from His place and asked: Lekin Unhe Orders kis tarha mile?? Paise kese diye gaye the Unhe?? (eagerly) kuch to pata laga hoga ..

Shreya replied: Sir Orders Unhe Chithi k Zariye bheje jaate the or chithi koi chor jata tha Unk ghar k bahar.. (Telling) kabhi koi bacha , kabhi sweeper wagera.. or paise bhi Sir ese hi diye gaye the.. (with deep sigh) kaam hojane k bad Chithiyan destroy karne k orders diye gaye the dono ko .. or Unho ne esa hi kiya wo sare letters jala diye jo Unhe bheje gae the..

Daya clutched His fist tightly and said while pressing His teeth: or zahir he jo paise unhe diye gae hen wo bhi white to honge nahi jinhe Hm trace kar saken (Shreya nodded, Daya jerked His head in disappointment) Dammit.. (looking at Her) Tum ek kaam karo (Pointing towards the Laptop) in Footages ko achi tarha se dekho .. tb tk Me ghar ho kar aata hun..

Shreya in confusion: Ghar kiyun Sir??

Daya replied: Shayed Abhijeet koi note chor kar gaya ho k wo kahan ja raha he or Mene jaldi me use dekha nahi..

Shreya nodded understandably and after sitting on Chair She started to watch the videos.. while Daya left from There..

 **At Duo's House:**

Daya reached There and the first thing which caught His attention is His and Abhijeet's smiling photoframe hanging on the Wall.. He spread His hand over that frame and said: Boss pichly kuch dino me kitna kuch hogaya na.. (in smile) Pehly pehly to Me Tumhari Possissvness enjoy kar raha tha (sadly) phir Tum se larne laga , phir sawal karne laga or at last Tumhare against hi hogaya.. (inhaling a deep breath) Me to ab bhi Tum dono k bich phasa hoa hun Dil kehta he Kaaviya Nirdosh he or Dimagh Tumhari hr bat ko sahi kehta hy .. Pr Aakhri fatwa (decision) to Dil se liya jaata he na.. Pata nahi kiyun Me nahi chahta k kaaviya in sb me involved ho..

He comes out from His trance after realizing what He just said, so after jerking His Head, He directly made His way towards His room and straightly approached Bedside Table and Yes Acp sir was right.. Abhijeet has left a note for Him.. He picked it up and started to read: **Sorry yar bina batae ja raha hun.. lekin abhi abhi lal'lan ki call i thi Use koi boht hi important lead mili he.. Wahan se free ho kr direct beauro aajaon ga.** **wohin milta hun Tum se.. take care**

 **Abhijeet.**

After reading this Daya folded the paper and put it inside His pocket with a thought: Wese kamal ki bat he ab tk is gang se related jitni bhi information mili he wo sb lal'lan k through hi mili he.. kahin ye Gang k andr to nahi he (disagreeing) nahi agar esa hota to lal'lan sirf Abhijeet tak message bhejta Us se milne ka chance to nahi banta (looking at His wrist watch) 11 bajne wale hen ab tk to Abhi ko aajana chahiye.. (coming out from the room) Beauro ja kr dekhta hun..

And with this He left the house too and after settling Himself on Vehicle's driving seat He moved towards Beauro..

.

.

.

 **At Sweri Fort:**

A Person said in anger, while grbbing the Chin of Unconscious Abhijeet in Her hand, who were standing with the support of chain which were tied on His both wrist conneted with the poles of His both sides: Sirf Kaaviya ko laane ko kaha tha ise kiyun le kar ae Tum log??

one Man spoke: Hm to Kaviya ko hi lene gae the pr ye bhi wahan tha or Kaviya se behas kiye ja raha tha Us pr chilla raha tha..

She Left His chin in hate and then smiled evily: Chalo acha he shikar khud chal kar Hamare pas aagaya he (to Her Goons) Ab isk Swuagat me koi kami nahi rakhna.. (moving towards unconsciouss Kaaviya who were sitting on Chair while tied with rope, Grabbed Her Head) or ise bhi ab azaad karo .. bichari ne boht dukh dekhen hen Apni zindagi me (leaving Her harshly) Apne Bhai k Qatil se pyaar karti he ye.. Itni dard naak mout do in dono ko k Vikraant ki Aatma khush hojae Hm se..

Saying this She left the place with fast steps.. while Her Men started Their work..

 **At Cid Beauro:**

Acp Sir Entered inside the Beauro and asked to Shreya, while looking at the Surroundings: Ye Daya kahan he?? or Abhijeet nahi aaya ab tk??

Shreya who was already stood from Her place, replied: Sir Daya Sir Ghar gae hen ye jan'ne k liye k Abhijeet Sir kahan he..

Acp Sir nodded and meanwhile Pankaj Entered inside following by Vivek with a news: Sir boht bari garbar he..

Acp Sir raised His eye-brow with: Kesi garbar??

Pankaj giving Him a file: Sir is file me Kaaviya or Uski Friend Vaaniya jis k kidnapping ka case le kr Kaviya yahn aai thi, ki saari details hen.. (Acp Sir grabbed the file, while Pankaj continued) Sir Hm ne Kaviya ki puri kundli nikali .. Uski sari information correct he.. wo mumbai se link nahi karti .. Pune me rehti thi Apne Bary Papa k sath..

Vivek added: Mr. Brijraaj or Mr. Devraaj dono sage bhai hen .. Vikraant or Kaaviya Mr. Brijraaj k bacchy hen lekin Mr. Devraaj ki koi olad nahi thi is liye Unho ne Kaaviya ki parvarish ki.. Kaaviya Unhi k sath rehti thi Pune Me..is liye jb Vikraant ka encounter hoa tb Uski family me hame Kaviya ka pata nahi chala.. or ye Vikraant bachpan se ulti seedhi harkate karta raha he.. News mili he k yehi ko 15/16 saal ki umar me isne Apne Parents ko bhi maara tha..phir wo kahan raha kis k sath raha kisi ko nahi pata.. Usk Bary Papa ne bhi Us se saary rishty naate tor diye the..

Shreya nodded Her Head in yes: Han Sir kaviya ne bhi kal Hospital me yehi sb kuch bataya tha..

Acp Sir Asked: Or ye Vaaniya?

Pankaj: Sir Vaaniya ne ab tk jahan kahin bhi Apne documents sumbit karwae hen sb jhootay hen.. School form me Uska jo address likha tha wo wrong tha.. college form me usne Apna school, Apne Parents or Apni birth-place sb fake likha tha.. jo phone number diya gaya tha wo bhi switched off tha..

Vivek Added: itna hi nahi Sir wo to Kaaviya se yehi koi 6/7 saal bari he..

Acp sir in confusion: lekin jis tarha se Kaviya Uska Zikr krti ai he Us se to lagta he Vaniya Kaviya ki boht close friend he..

Vivek: Sir Hm ne Kaviya ki contact list se Usk friends ko contact kiya or Uski College friends ka kehna hy k Kaaviya or Vaniya 4 saal pehle hi ek dosre se mile hen. 4 saal pehly Kaaviya ki car kharab hogai thi tb Vaniya ne Use lift di thi.. or Us k bad in ki meetings hoti rahi..or 2 Saal se Vaaniya Mumbai me reh rahi he (Telling) Gayetri jee k ghar as Paying guest..Jis ghar Hm Poochtach k liye gaye the wo Vaaniya ka nahi Gayetri jee ka he..

Shreya: Lekin esa kese ho sakta he Uski Kidnapping k bad to Hm Us k ghar gae the wahan Usk Parents se bt bhi ki thi Hm ne..??

Pankaj told: Shreya wo sb jhoot tha.. Vaaniya ki family me koi nahi he.. Gayetri jee Char dhaam ki yatra pr gae hen or isi bat ka faida utha kar Usne Apni nakli family khari ki.. wo sb log kirae k log the .. Usk Parents, wo Guest sb kuch fake tha.. (Added, while looking at Acp Sir) Even Sir Engagement wagera ki decoration bhi drama thi (in low tone) Kaaviya ko Mumbai bulane k liye..

Acp Sir Raised His eye-brow and said amazingly: is ka Matlb jise ab tk Hm victim samjhte aa rahe the wo hi asal Mujrim he .. Itna sb kuch Ek Larki me plan kya.. Kaviya ko yahan bulana apni engagement pr , Apni kidnapping karwana , phir Cid ko involve kara .. Ye sb sb kuch planning thi.. (To All) lekin is waqt ye Kaaviya hogi kahan??

Shreya: Sir Kaviya ne hospital se nikalte hi taxi hire ki .. (Showing them screen) or iska Number bhi saf dikh raha he.. Hm R.T.O se pata laga sakte hen..

Acp Sir: to jaldi karo (To Pankaj) Daya ko phone lagao..pucho kahan he wo..

Voice entered with: Daya yahn he Sir..

Acp Sir directly: to kya pata chala Kahan gaya he Abhijeet??

Daya: Sir Wo Apne informer Lal'lan se milne gaya he .. pr ab tk Use aajana chahiye tha Usne note me likha tha Sirf information leni he..

Acp Sir: is Lal'lan ka number he Tumhare pas.. phone lagao ise..

Daya while taking out His phone said: Sir iska phone number to nahi he pr Abhijeet ko last call jis ki ai thi Uska number Hm telephone company se nikalwa sakte hen..

Acp Sir nodded and moved towards Shreya who were Talking with R.T.O Officer while Daya started His work..

.

.

.

After sometimes Shreya said: Sir R.T.O se pata chala he k wo Text Sweri Fort gai thi..

Daya in shock: kya Sweri Fort?? (All looked at Him in confusion , so He added) Lal'lan ne bataya k Usne Sweri fort me Vikraant k Gang ka thikana Abhijeet ko bataya he.. or Abhijeet ki last location bhi wohin ki hen (in tension) Sir kahin wo kisi musibat me to nahi..

Acp Sir: Sirf wo nahi Kaviya ki bhi jaan ko khatra he (To All) Gaari nikalo .. Hame abhi wahan k liye nikalna he (and with this He started to walk towards main door while team too followed Him, on way He said to Pankan) Suchin, Fredrics , Purvi or Rajat ko bhi inform karo k Sweri Fort pohanche (to Shreya) wahan k local Police ko back-up k liye ready rehne ka kaho..

They Settled in Qualis, Daya grabbed the staring and started the vehicle in hurry..

 **Chapter End:** **so hogaya bhae raaz faaash... :-p**

 **palat di na puri baazi ;) luvcidduodosti Apne request ki thi k kaaviya Mujrim na ho.. lekin yaqee mano Mene kaviya ko kabhi mujrim ki nigaaho se dekha hi nahi (winks)**

 **lekin lekin lekin ye Aani ki story he itni asaani se to khatm ho nahi sakti bina zulm k :-p**

 **Abhijeet sir or kaviya ab bhi un logo ki qaid me hen or Cid ko to just abhi pata chala hy k wo log kahan hen.. jb tk ye log pohanche ge tb tk k ... Ahm ahm** **Patience please :D**

 **will meet soon**.. **till then take care :)**


	12. it's too late

**Jyoti A: Yup yup you're right... actually yar mera calender boht slow chal raha he.. hehe :D**

 **Mene bhi Ap k point out karwane k bad dates check ki thiii i'am coward ko to ek sal guzr bhi chuka... or ab ise bhi.. lekin Ye Almost end hone wali he.. so Mera nahi khayal iski Anniversary ho pae gi hehe ..**

 **Ammm ab Daya sir kya samjh rahe hen ye to Apko chapter read krne k bad hi pata chale ga.. thank you so much dear.. stay safe :)**

 **Guest: Dear it's completely alright.. if you hate Her Character.. but Yr Twist was already planned...and i had already add OC in discription so in further chapters you will going to read the same name again but if you want then you're free to leave the story... Me Apne dil pr pathar rakh kr Apko ye ijazat deti hun (hehehe kidding) Khush raho :)**

 **Kriti Abhi: Oh Glad to see you back... Yesss raaaz to khul gae saary.. but action pack chapter he ya nahi ye to Me nahi keh saktiii.. read kar k Tum hi batao.. kesa chapter he :D**

 **Thank you very much . Khush raho :)**

 **Ks: hehe thank you so much baccha realy pleased to know that you liked the twist... Yar Darar to aagai he na bs duo use Apne Apne hisab se bharne ki koshish kr rahe the.. but ab ye barhe gi ya kam hogi ye to Apko read krne k bad hi pata chale ga na.. Stay safe bacha :)**

 **Guest: Sorry to disappoint you dear lekin mujhy is "mokka" ka mtlb nahi smjh aaya..**

 **A learning Pen: Kiyun baccha jee Apko kya nahi samjh aaya... Yes yar betu ye line Meri bhi favourite line he Ek novel me read ki thi Usk bad socha kiyun na yahan bhi chaap dun heheh.. Thank you so much bacha khush raho hamesha :)**

 **Cuttie pari: Heheheh so sorry bacchy for giving you so many jhatkaaas ... lekin ye zaroriiii tha or planned bhi... so ek na ek din apko ise read krna hi tha hehe.. thaaank you so much guriya khush raho :)**

 **JS Abhi: Happy to see u back Js.. And don't be sorry yar... as ye bt ek writer se barh kr kon smjh skta he k Hm Apni busy life se ff k liye waqt kese nikalte hen... pleased to know that you like the story... this is enough for Me.. love you too baccha khush raho hamesha :) :)**

 **Guest: Ek investigation ki qeemat tum kya jano (hehehe kidding) yr such kahun to Me bhi last chapter likhty hoe bohg bore hoiii thi..but yar ye b story ka ek eham part tha and i have to include it.. writers readers k tarha lucky nahi hoty na bore hoe to skip kr dya.. so sorry for irritating you baccha...thank you so much.. khush raho :)**

 **Priya, Emaan, Abhi: Thank you much to All of you for reviewing :**

 **Thank you so much All of you for reading and reviewing..**

 **keep supporting like this..**

 **means A lot..**

 **Start:**

 **At Sweri Fort:**

Kaaviya was standing over the stool .. Her hands were tied at His back with ropes while Neck was having a Noose.. She was crying and was asking for the help: Please kholo Mujhy kholo... koi he..

on the other side Abhijeet's Neck were having the rope of that stool where Kaaviya were standing.. in case of His Falling Kaaviya will come to Meet death.. His Hands were tied with handcuffs at His back.. He was standing 10 feet away from Kaaviya in darkness.. His eyes were tied with a strip but He could Heared Kaaviya's scream.. He shouted: Kuch nahi hoga Tumhe.. (Added to know that How many People were around Them) Ye Machar Hamara kuch nahi bigaar sakty..(Giving Her hope) Tum. Tum Himmat rakho Hm log yahan se nikal jaen gen..

A voice raised in This Darkness: Kamal karty ho CID Babu.. khud mout k mu me khary ho kr Use tasaliyan de rahe ho.. Kamal karte ho bhae..

Kaaviya asked in shock after recognizing the Voice: Vaaniya ?? Ye Tum ho na??

Vaaniya laugh: Haan Me hi hun is sare khel ki Master mind or Vikraant ki wife Vaaniya Vikraant.. (in hate) jise Tum Cid walo ne be-dardi se maar diya (added) maro ge to Tum log bhi.. ek ek se Vikraant ki mout ka badla lun gi me ek ek se..

Abhijeet (strongly): Tumhari dushmani to Hm Cid walo se he.. Lekin Kaaviya ne kya bigara he Use kiyun maarna chahti ho Tum??

Vaaniya in anger: kya bigara he..haan.. kiya kuch nahi kaha isne Mere Vikraant ko.. Ary esi behn se Behn ka na hona hi behtar he jo Apne bhai k Qatil se pyaar karti he.. (Abhijeet looked at Kaaviya with jerk who was just standing there in silence, He heared more) jitni Nafrat Mujhy Daya k naam se thi utni hi ye Daya k peechay deewani thi.. Daya ye ,Daya wo (Telling) Ary Me to Pune isk sath hath milane gai thi k ab Hm dono Vikraant k gang ko chalaen ge or jo Maqsad Vikraant se adhura choot gaya tha Use poora karen gen (with hate) lekin Ye to Vikraant k marne pr khush thi.. bs phir Mene soch liya Daya to mare ga hi lekin isko bhi tarpa tarpa k maaru gii... (revealing) is Liye sb se pehle isk Bary Papa ka accident karwaya.. ise bilkul akela kiya or phir iski madad kr k iski dost bani.. iski esi hamdard bani k jis k liye ye douri chali ae.. or esa hi hoa .. jb jb ise jahan jahan bulaya ye wahan bhagte hoe ai..

Kaaviya in wet tone: Mene Tumhe Apna succha dost maana tha vaani.. Tumhe bachane k liye Apni jaan tk ki parwa nahi karti thi or Tum (in disbelief) Tum ne Mujhy sirf istemal kiya.. wo bhi Daya sir se badla lene k liye.. (shouted) Vikraant ek Mujrim tha..Mujrim.. Masoom logo ka qatil.. Hewan tha wo.. Daya sir ne jo bhi kiya sahi kiya.. isliye Me Unki side leti thi.. ek, ek bar keh deti Me khud Apni jaan Tumhe de deti.. (asked in hurt) Tum kiyun Vikraant k galat rasty pr chal pari..?

Vaaniya yelling: Chup ek dm chup .. bhashan nahi sun'na Mujhy.. ye jaan Mere kisi kaam ki nahi jo Mere Vikraant k khilaf ho.. (To Her Goons) Tum log kya mu dekh rahe ho..(with enraged) Mu'harat nikalwaon ??

After getting Her signal Goons started to beat Abhijeet..as once Abhijeet Fall Kaaviya will automatically dead.. They were beating Abhijeet from road and hockey sticks while laughing.. And Abhijeet was trying His best to not to fall.. and on the other side Kaaviya start pleading: Abhijeet Sir ko chor do.. please Unhe chor do.. mat maaro..

ooOoo

 **In Qualis:**

Acp sir brief everything to Daya about Their investigation and Kaaviya's innocence. Daya was internally very happy after getting Kaaviya's clear site.. He Pov: Thank you GOD Ap nahi jaante Me kitna khush hun .. kb se wait kr raha tha Me is din k Kaaviya pr se shaq ki sui hat jae.. ab bs jaldi se Abhi ko sb bata dun ga.. ab Hamare bich k sari dooriyan bhi door hojae gi or koi larai bhi nahi hogi..

and with this thought They reached Sweri fort..

ooOoo

 **At Sweri Fort** :

Goons were beating Him contionuously.. at Last one Goon Hit Him on His Head and Finally Abhijeet gave up and fall on ground resulted the stool also fell aside and Kaaviya hanged in air, She begans to move Her legs fastly to save Herself.. but it was an impossible task for Her.. Abhijeet with difficulty opened His eyes and stuggle to stand up.. All looked at Him and started to enjoy the Helplessness of a brave Cid Officer Senior Inspector Abhijeet.. Here Kaaviya's eyes were popped out because of that Noose , She was gasping for air , Her face was turning blue because of lack of air.. Abhijeet was trying His best and lastly He successfully stood up with a **Ahhhhh**.. Kaaviya looked at Him in pain while others start laughing.. Abhijeet was taking steps towards Her but it was quit difficult for Him as firstly He was badly injured and the second thing is His hands were tied with handcuff at His back..

He Shouted from His place where He was standing: Kaaa...vya.. Apni.. Apni.. Ras'si kh... kholne ... ko..shish... kar..o.

Kaaviya's condition were getting wrost but still she was trying to open Her ropes by rubbing Her Hands with each other but just can't as she never ever experienced this.. She starts caughing..

Abhijeet angrily to goons: Him'mt he... to hath.. hath... kho..lo ... kaa...aero ki tarha... andh...andhere me khare.. ho kr... kiyun... waar kr ..rahe ho... (eyeing at Kaaviya) Use... jaane...do

Vaaniya: kya bat he Abhijeet.. Tumhe ise is halat me dekh kr itni taqleef ho rahi he to socho Daya ka kya haal hoga.. (in excietment) wow Mujhy to soch kr hi Maza aaraha hy..

Meantime Her one goon entered inside with a news: Boss Cid yahan aagai he..

Vaaniya in shock: kya Cid yahan?? lekin kese??

Abhijeet called kaaviya: Kaav.. kavya him.. himat rakh..o ... Hama.. hamari team... bahr..

Listening this Vaaniya really got angry and after taking out Her gun She fired towards Abhijeet with: no no.. Me Apna badla le kr rahun gii.. but due ro Darkness She missed Her shot.. and she came outside..and after seeing cops were coming inside She ran towards Her car to Escape but Purvi and Vivek saw Her and They too start following Her while others were busy in fighting with the remainings..

ooOoo

Team were entered inside after knocking down the goons and Daya got freezed at His place after seeing the hanging body of Kaaviya.. who were dangling motionless in air.. while Fredrics and Rajat rushed towards Abhijeet who was also lying There with closed eyes.. Rajat after tying the Hanky on His head wound and after breaking His Handcuffs with the help of Bullet..He freed His Neck from that Noose, and started to Pat His checks: Abhi Abhijeet sir.. Abhijeet sir?? Aankhe kholiye Sir..

Fredrics spoke, After checking His pulse with trembling Hands: Nabz chal rahi he..

Rajat looked at Him and both took Him out side where Ambulance were Parked..

ooOoo

Daya after Placing the stool properly took out Kaaviya's Body from Noose and carefully placed Her on Floor.. Shreya opened Her roped and They started to rub Her Hands and legs while calling There name.. but it went of no use.. Shreya Checked Her Pulse rate and then after putting Her Finger near Her Nose she Revealed: She's no more Sir...

ooOoo

As He Opened His eyes an unknown Voice Caught His attention: Sar pr 2 bar chot lagne ki wajh se boht ziyada blood loss hoa he .. isi liye ye bar bar behosh ho rahe hen.. (Added) Kher ab to ye kisi bhi waqt uthne hi wale honge .. (Voice turned towards Him anf found Him with opened Eyes, said Happily) So finally Apko hosh aa hi gaya.. (Asked ,while putting the stratoscope on His chest) Ab kesa feel kar rahe hen Ap?? Sar me zyada dard to nahi?? ya phir kahin or?? Dizzness feel ho rahi he ya nausea kuch bhi??

He just shook His head in no and said: Nothing.. i-am fine doctor.. (and with this He looked at second Person, who was also looking at Him in concern but There were something too which He unable to name at the moment)

Doctor After finishing His check up, Said: Well ye to boht achi bat he k itni sari chote lagne k bawajood bhi Ap fine hen.. Lekin filhal kuch din Ap ko yehi rehna hoga.. At least jb tk Apki Head injury theek nahi hojati.. (to the Person) Ap yehi rukiye ink pas kuch der.. phir me Nurse ko bhejta hun..

Person nodded in assurance and Doctor left with a smile..

He looked at the person, so many Questions were revolving in His mind, but He could'nt decide that how to start and from where to start..

Person found His gaze over Him so came close to Him and asked softly: Sir Ap Ap theek hen na?? Koi pain wagera to nahi ho raha Apko??

He shook His head in no and finally asked: Daya .. Daya kahan he Freddy?? (He Himself know the answer but He don't wanna accept His own assumption.. He just wanna heared something out of His thought)

Fredrics looked at Him in pain and then said slowly: Shamshaan ghaat. Aj Kaaviya ka Antim Sanskaar he .. Unki Family nahi he to Cid team ...

Abhijeet closed His eyes in pain, it's too late , it's too late .. Yes She was innocent, Today He Beleive but before He did'nt beleive Her .. so many times His buddy fought with Him just to clear Her Position but All the time He refused to accept the truth just because She was a Sister of a Terorist, How will He face His brother now?? But no no He can't leave Him alone at not for now.. He has to go , to go for hold His Brother's hand.. He looked up and found Fredrics was still standing There with same expression, He inhaling a deep breath Said: Freddy Mujhy .. Mujhy bhi jana he wahan (after a moment) Abhi..

Fredrics after hearing this looked at Him in shock and instantly shook His head in no: No Sir.. Abhi Apki halat bilkul bhi esi nahi he k Ap kahin jaa sake or abhi Doctor ne kahan na kuch din Apko..

Abhijeet (Cut Him in strong tone): Suna nahi Tumne.. Abhi jana he matlb Abhi hi jana he (He hardly took control over His irregular heartbeats to hide it from Fredrics and then said in ordering tone) jao Discharge paper ready karwao Mere.. (in warning tone) Yad rahe koi chalaki nahi.. Agr doctor k sath mil kar Mujhy Behosh karwaya to Mujh se Bura koi nahi hoga..

Fredrics after gulping the sliva inside His throat left the room with: Jee Sir..

 **Chapter End** **How was it?? do tell also :)**


	13. Darar

**A Big Thank you to All who reviewed in Previous Chapter... really was not expecting 30 reviews hehehe kahan 10/12 aaty the kahan ek dm se 30..**

 **Thank you so Much Everyone Specially**

 **Cuttie pari, Js Abhi, Jyoti A, Priya, Abc, 123, Guest, Abhi, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest , Geetu, Kriti Abhi, Ls, Sab, Jee1, A Learning Pen, Tia..**

 **Guest: It's okay dear.. I'am happy to know that from now i get another friend whom i can chat through review.. It's really pleasure for Me that you liked the stories i posted.. Really feel humble.. and i'am totally fit and fine.. u say how's things at your end??**

 **Once againg Thank you so Much All of you..**

 **Start:**

Doctor in shock: Ap jaante bhi hen Ap kya keh rahe hen??

Fredrics in low tone: Boht Ache se Doctor Sahab... Ap please Abhijeet Sir k discharge papers ready kijye.. Hm Unka khayal rakh len gen..

Doctor restricted: Jee Nahi Me esa harghiz nahi karu ga.. Abhi thori der pehle hi me Ap ko or Unko bata kr aaya hun k Unhe kuch din Hospital me hi rehna hoga or Ap abhi hi Mujh se aa kar discharge ki bat kar rahe hen... Dekhen Ap jaa krUnhe samjhae Esa karna Unki health k liye Boht Dangerous ho sakta he..

Fredrics Helplessly: Dekhiye Doctor Me Apki saari baate samjh raha hun Lekin agr Abhi Ap ne Unhe Discharge naa kiya to bhaag to wo wese hi jaen gen Sath hi Apki duty bhi khatry me aajae gii so please do Coperate..

Doctor looked at Him with wide Eyes: Ap Mujhy Dhamki de rahe hen..

Fredrics with stiff Expression: jo Ap samjhen..

Doctor just shook His Head in disappointment and left to make discharge papers while blubbering Continuously.. Fredrics looked at Him and just took a deep breath and moves towards Abhijeet's room..

 **ooOoo**

Abhijeet was ready to go When He saw Fredrics was coming so asked: Discharge papers ready hen??

Fredrics replied: Jee Sir.. Pr Doctor ne Apni taraf se mana kya he.. kaha he Apki tabiyat is waqt Bilkul bhi theek nahi he..

Abhijeet carelessly: Me theek hun Freddy.. Doctor log ese hi kehty rehty hen.. Tum chalo Gaari nikalo..

Fredrics nodded meantime Doctor entered with papers but was not looking in Good mood.. He said in warning tone: Dekhiye Ap..

Abhijeet took Papers from His hands and inturrupted: Thank you so Much doctor.. Lekin Mera abhi jana boht zarori he or Me bilkul theek hun Ap please pareshan nahi hon..

Saying this He left the room following by Fredrics leaving Doctor dumbstuck there...

 **ooOoo**

On way Abhijeet was feeling pain in His Head and His vision was also turn blury.. He jerked His head to clear His vision but soon Because of the speed breaker Quallis jerk, Raising His pain, He pressed His lips to control His pain but a hissed came out from His mouth.. Fredrics looked at Him in concern cum guilt: I'am sorry sir wo achanaq hi.. (then asked) Ap theek hen??

Abhijeet just nodded but said nothing.. After sometimes He leaned back and closed His eyes.. Fredrics just looked at Him and after jerking His Head He concentrate on Driving...

 **ooOoo**

They reached at CREMATORIUM .. All the rituals has Almost done.. He looked here and there in the Search of just one Person whom He want to see since He opened His eyes.. And He found Him standing alone and was looking at the Flame with fixed eyes.. Abhijeet made His way towards Him..as He step forward Team members looked at Him and gathered around Him.. Acp Sir in scolded tone: Tum yahan kiya kar rahe ho??

Abhijeet replied: Sir Me theek hun (looking at Daya who was lost in another world) wo Daya ko dekhne aaya tha..

Acp sir strictly: Abhijeet, beemar Daya nahi Tum ho.. (to Fredrics) or Tum ise yahan kiyun le kr aae..

Fredrics: Sir Abhijeet sir boht zid kar rahe the..

Acp sir looked at Him in Anger: To Mujhy phone karna tha na (To Abhijeet, who was just looking at Daya imapatiently) Tum chalo abhi Seedha ghar ..

Abhijeet denied: Nahi sir Mujhy Daya se milna he.. (He called Him loudly) Dayaa

Daya snapped out from His pool of thoughts with a jerk.. He looked at the direction from where His name called and found Abhijeet there.. Abhijeet was coming towards Him with fast steps Daya too were start Walking towards Him.. After reaching close to His buddy His steps stamble, He was about to fall..whe Daya grabbed Him with: Araam se.. (Then asked) Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho??

Abhijeet was just staring at Him till now, Replied innocently: Tum .. Tum the nahi hospital me.. to milne aagaya Tum se..

Daya (in concern filled anger): Tum Pagal hogae ho Abhi.. Tumhari tabiyat theek nahi he Tumhe Hospital me Araam karna chahiye tha..

Abhijeet asked: Daya Tu theek he??

Daya (replied while Hiding His eyes): Han Me theek hun Mujhy kya hoa he.. (walking with Him) Tum chalo.. Tumhe rest ki boht zarort he abhi..

Abhijeet resist: Nahi Meri Meri taraf dekh kr bol..(asked with eagerness) Tu Mujh se naraz he na..?? Mene Mene Teri bat nahi maani..

Daya looked at Him and replied softly: Abhijeet Me Tum se naaraz nahi hun..(Telling) Yahan Kaaviya ka antim sanskar karne k liye Uski family me koi nahi tha is liye Me yahan aaya tha.. (Again Taking Him with Himself) Tum chalo..

Abhijeet was not at All Expecting such calm behaviour of Daya.. As per His expectation Daya would be Angry over Him, but What He saw is Daya is totally calm and was caring Him.. He with absent mind: Tu Tu such keh raha hy??

Daya after grabbing His both arms with His hands: Me Tum se naraz nahi hun Abhi.. (added in bit strict tone) ab chalo Tum yahn se.. Tumhari tabiyt bilkul bhi theek nahi lag rahi..

Abhijeet starts to move with Him.. Because He can't resist such a concern filled tone of His buddy..

Daya sattle Him in His car and looked at All who were looking at Both in silent till now, Informed: Me Abhijeet ko le kr ghar ja raha hun.. (to Fredrics) Tum Mujhy Uski Medicines wagera de do..

Fredrics nodded and cameback after grabbing the required things and handed Him to Daya.. who after taking All things sat at driving seat, heared Acp sir's order: Khayal rakhna.. Daya nodded assuringly and start the vehicle with great care..

 **ooOoo**

Duo Reached at their place .. Whole way Abhijeet was just asking: Tu Mujh se naraz nahi he na?? Tujhy koi shikayat to nahi.. and Daya was just replying Him in soft tone: Abhi esa kuch bhi nahi he Tum please zyada mat socho..

at last Abhijeet gave up and thought to ask later.. and the remaining journey went in silence..

After entering inside Daya Helped Abhijeet to His room who was now feeling High pain in His head, Daya after reading the prescription gave Him the required medicine with a scold: is liye Doctor ne mana kya tha discharge ka.. Tum maante nahi ho na kisi ki..

saying this He was about to left Abhijeet held His wrist, and said in slow tone: Me Dr gaya tha Daya k kahin Tu Mujhy chor kr to nahi chala gaya.. Jb Meri Aankh khuli to Tu wahan nahi tha.. warna Hamesha Mera sath hota hy.. to bs isi liye (with down Head) milna chahta tha..

Daya looked at Him in disappointment: Me wohin tha Hospital me .. Tum do din se Hosh me aaty hi phir behosh hojate the.. Aj Forensic lab se Kaaviya ki dead-body release hoi thi to Mujhy wahan jana para.. Doctor ne kaha tha Tumhe Hosh me aane me Time lage ga (Added) Wahn se free hoty hi Me Tumhary pas aane wala tha..

Abhijeet (complainingly) Mujhy to nahi na pata tha ..

Daya with smile: Acha ab chalo Tum rest karo Me khaane ko kuch dekhta hun..

Abhijeet asked once again: Daya Tu Mujh se naraz nahi he na??

Daya shook His head in no and then left the room..

 **ooOoo**

Few Days were passed like this, Daya was There to take care Abhijeet all the time.. Abhjeet was missing His Daya totally.. This Daya is someone who is new for Him, who was taking care of Him with great love, But Missing somewhere , not sharing Anyting, No New plans , no Hansi Mazak but only silence..and more than All He was not at All making any Eye-Contact.. why?? why He was avoiding to make Eye-contact.. just because Abhijeet will read His eyes..Till now He was giving Time to Daya but now this was the limit for Him to stay quite..

Daya was arranging plates on Dining table when He heared Abhijeet's Irritated voice: ho kya gaya he Tumhe.. Me jaanta hun Tu Mujh se naraz he.. Tujhy Mujh se shikayaten hen .. bol kiyun nahi deta.. kiyun Sb kuch apne andr dabae betha he..

Daya Calmly: Esa Kuch nahi he Abhijeet.. Mene Tumhe kitni bar kaha k Tum bs kuch ziyada hi soch rahe ho..

Abhijeet Angrily: Nahi Daya nahi Me ziyada nahi soch raha.. Tujhy lagta he Tu Mujhy bewaqoof bana sakta hy.. to Galat lagta he Tujhy.. (Telling) Mene Teri aankhe dekhi thi Daya.. (asked) Tujhy Tujhy pasand thi na Kaaviya.. ?? kiyun Tu bar bar Use protect karta tha.?? use Innocent proove karta tha?? kiyun k Tujhy wo Achi lagti thi..(Grabbing Him from His arms) to bol na bolta kiyun nahi he..

Daya freed Himself from His grip and said while turning His face otherside: Abhijeet please.. Ab Kaaviya is duniya me nahi he.. bhool jao Use Tum..

Abhijeet asked while coming infront of Him: Kese?? kese bhool jaon Daya Me use.. Usne Usne Mere samne Dm tora.. Uski baaty Mere kaano me goonjti hen..Or phr Tu.. Tu bhi to badal gaya he.. kucjlh nahi kehta.. (jerking Him by grabbing His arms again) Bol na Daya.. Tujhy Mujh se shikayat he to kr na. lekin Please khamosh mat reh.. Teri ye khamoshi Mujhy pal pal aziyat pohancha rahi he..

Daya asked: Kiya Mere keh dene se wo wapis aajae gi?? (His voice turns loud) Jaanty ho na sb kuch to kiyun sun'na chahty ho Tum?? or ab kiyun kahun Me kiyun kahun ab kuch..(freed Himself from His grip) jb gala phaar phaar kr Tumhe har waqt Me Uski be-gunahi k saboot de raha tha tb to Tumhe wo ek atangvaadi ki behan k siwa kuch nahi dikhti thi..(in teasing tone) tb to nahi parhi thi Tum ne Meri aankhen.. Ab kiyun sun'na he Tumhe k haan wo Mujhy Pasand thi or sirf Tumhari Tumhari over possissivness ki wajh se aj Wo Hamare darmiyan nahi he... (Turning towards other side) manta hun Hm cid wale Apne sago pr bhi bharosa nahi kar sakty.. (againg looking at Him, added) lekin hr ek ko shaq ki nigah se dekhna bhi Hamara kaam nahi he (Chewing tone) Senior Inspector Abhijeet.. (Normally) abhi samaj se achaai khatam nahi hoi.. (asked Angrily) yehi sun'na Chahty the na sun liya ab ab kya kaho ge Tum?? he Tumhare pas koi safai dene k liye?? bolo na chup kiyun ho.. he koi safai??

Abhijeet was just looking at Him in silence while tears were rolling down from His eyes.. Daya Added in sad tone after getting silence from Abhijeet's side: Tumhe pata he Abhijeet, Vishwaas karne laga tha Me Tumhara..(in disgusting tone) khud ko kitna gira hoa smjhne laga tha . Apna Ap Mujhy Us waqt kitna bura laga tha jb Beauro me Media ko statment dene k bad Tumhe Apni parwah karte hoe paya.. (with teary smile) Mene to tay kr liya tha k ab se is Case ka har point sb se pehle Tum se discuss kru ga.. Boht lar liya tha Tum se.. (looking at Him) Tumhare sath kam karna chahta tha.. (Raising His finger towards Him) Tum Kaaviya pr shaq karty, Use qasoor waar theraty tab bhi kuch naa kehta.. Lekin Tum ne sab barbad kr dya Abhijeet sab barbad kar diya.. (Telling) wo Vaaniya pata he Usne Apne statement me kya kaha?? (Replying) wo Kaaviya ko wahan bula kr Us k zariye Mujh se badla lena chahti thii..Unka target Me tha sirf Me.. (Added in hurt) shayed aj Kaaviya zinda hoti agr Tum wahan nahi jaaty (asked angrily, While His eyes were also teary) Kiyun gae Tum wahan akely.?? Hame Hame bata bhi to sakty the.. najane Kese kese khayal aa rahe the Mere man me.. ek tarf Kaaviya hospital se gaib thi dosri tarf Tum.. (Telling) kahin Tumhe Kaaviya ne to kidnap nahi kiya.. sirf Tumhari bar bar shaq karne ki wajh se Me bhi Use Un sab ka Master mind samjhne laga tha.. (looking at Him) Nahi kehna chahta tha Me Tum se ye sb.. kiyun k Tum ne jo bhi kiya wo Tumhari duty thi.. khamosh tha or shayed Hamesha hi rehta.. lekin Tumne Mujhy khamosh nahi rehne diya... Yehi sb Sun'na chahty the na Tum to ab ab kiyun but bane khare ho..??

Abhijeet was just standing there like a statue .. He looked at Him in pain and Hurt.. This was the Most Bed time for both brothers, When They both were on the peak of sadess, Crying in front of each other just because of Each Other but can't console each other, They just can't share a single Hug, They both were feeling so helpless and alone at the Moment.. Yes Ahijeet want Daya to expel out His pain which He stored from Long.. but not on This way.. Daya was blaming Him for Kaaviya's death.. He was consdering Him as Her killer.. How could He think like this .. Abhijeet has nothing left to speak.. Here on the other side Daya after expelling out His All Complaints and Anger which He was storing in His heart and was forcing Himself to not to tell Anything to Abhijeet , But today when Abhijeet forced Him enough He lost Hi control.. He left the house in Hurry without looking at Abhijeet..

After His departurr Abhijeet whispered: Me Tujhy har khatry se bachana chahta tha Daya.. bs sirf itna krna chahta tha..

and with this He sat on floor with thud while His eyes were continuously resist Him to store the water..

 **ooOoo**

Daya was driving rashly on road .. He was now angry over Himself .. How could He lost His control.. why He speak up all this to that Man who wanted Him to safe from All the danger.. Yes Daya knew that Abhijeet was just protecting Him that is why He was silent till now.. but tonight He lost His patient .. He stopped His bike and said to Himself in anger: Kese Kese Kese itna mean ho sakta hun Me.. kese keh sakta hun Me Abhijeet ko wo sb.. Usne to Mujhy Protect karna chaha.. Mere past ko dekhty hoe wo bs insecure tha .. (hitting His leg on floor hardly) kiyun bhool gaya Me wo sb..

Suddenly He Heared a voice: Kiyun k Tum ne Uska sath bhi expect kiya tha. Tum chahte the koi Tumhara sath de ya na de par Abhijeet Us waqt Tumhare sath zaror ho jis waqt Tumhe Uski sabse ziyada zarort ho.. Lekin Abhijeet Tumhare khilaf Sb se Aage khara raha tha Daya jb Tumhe Uski sb se Ziyada zarort thi (Daya looked at the direction and found His own image were talking with Him, who added) Tumhare sath ziyadti hoi Daya lekin phir bhi Tumne Abhijeet ko taqleef na ho is liye chup'pi sadhe rakhi.. lekin wo Tumhe br br Force karta raha .. Acha hi hoa jo Tumne Use sb keh diya.. kb tk is bojh ko Apne seenay me dabae rakhty..

Daya looked at His own reflection said: Lekin Use boht taqleef hoi hogi..

His Reflection: To kya Tumhari taqleef kuch nahi.. Tum ne jo saha, wo dar , wo khauf, Itne din Tum sirf tarapte rahe k kis ka sath dun.. kiyun Daya Kiyun.. Abhijeet ek br Tumhara sath de sakta tha.. aakhir me bhi Tum ne har maani.. Tum hi Usk sath kaam karna chahty the wo nahi aaya Tumhare pas..

Daya nodded His head in yes and said: Haan Tum sahi keh rahe ho.. Meri taqleef, Mera dard Abhijeet ne kabhi samjha hi nahi.. Mene jo kya theek kya..

His reflection smiled and then disappeared in air giving a satisfying reason to Daya for His deed..

 **Woooosh chapter End:**

 **Yar itni mehnat se likhaa hy ye emotional chapter.. seriously emotions ko likhna duniya ka mushkil tareen kaam he.. or according to My family i-am feeling lesa bandi hehehe.**

 **so ab guys do tell me how was it??**

 **will meet soon till then take care..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Replies:**

 **Jee1** \- Thank you so Much dear... Stay Happy..

 **Ls-** Thank You so Much Dear..

 **Guest-** Thank you Dear..

 **Abc-** Thank you Very Much :)

 **123-** Thanks A lot dear :)

 **AngelBetu-** Hehehe diii bilkul do Meri taraf se bhi lagaiye ga.. Aakhir ko Hamare itne pyaare Daya sir ko bharka rahi he wo bhi Abhijeet sir k khilaaf... Really pleased to know that You're loving it.. but is chappy ka Me kuch nahi keh sakti :D :D

Thank You so Much di :)

 **Ks-** Thank You deary :)

 **Guest-** Thank you so much :)

 **Emaan-** Glad knowing that .. thanks a lot :)

 **Priya-** Thank you dear :)

 **Ro-** Really obliged to know that.. Hehehe wo actually Me na Amn pasand hun is liye shaanti se mamla hal krne ka soche he :-p

out brust Apko Iam a coward k upcoming Chapters me mil sakta he :D thank you very much :)

 **Guest-** Thank you :)

 **Kriti Abhi-** Ary bap ray Tum ne ro ro kr pura FF bhigo diya (hehehe) Yup bilkul aakhir Daya sir kb tk Apne shikway apne me dabae beth'tay.. Glad knowing that u liked the chapter .. thank you so much...:)

 **Aaira-** Really Baccha obliged to know that k Apko last few chapters boht achy lage .. means a lot... thank u very much :)

 **Guest-** Thank u :)

 **Jyoti A-** End to well hi hona he bhae.. ab bhala Hm Duo ko alag kr sakty hen kya :-p Yup yup Mujhy ache se pata he inhe sath kese karna he .. Tension not.. Hehehe Thank you so much.. u too take care :)

 **A learning Pen-** Bilkul Bacha Reflection wohi kehta jo kahin na kahin Hm soch rahe hoty.. 2 din tak Abhijeet sir behosh rahe Us bich Daya sir ne kuch sawalo k jawab khud hi khud ko de diye.. or Na chahty hoe bhi wo Abhijeet sir ko is sab ka zimedar man rahe he.. Yup He is not fully right.. let's see when He realized about this.. Thank you bacchy jan :)

 **Guest-** Thank You :)

 **Guest-** Thanks a lot :)

 **Guest-** Here's your update Baccha jee :)

 **Start:**

 **Sir pleas** **e Itne Bary bary ilzaam mat lagaiye Mujh pr k bad me Apko pachtane ka moqa bhi na mile...**

 **Ab kiyun sun'na he Tumhe k haan wo Mujhy Pasand thi or sirf Tumhari Tumhari over possissivness ki wajh se aj Wo Hamare darmiyan nahi he.**

 **(Chewing tone) Senior Inspector Abhijeet.. (Normally) abhi samaj se achaai khatam nahi hoi.**

 **wo Vaaniya pata he Usne Apne statement me kya kaha? (Replying) wo Kaaviya ko wahan bula kr Us k zariye Mujh se badla lena chahti thii..**

 **Unka target Me tha sirf Me.. (Added in hurt) shayed aj Kaaviya zinda hoti agr Tum wahan nahi jaaty...**

One by One Daya's each and Every Sentance were coming in His mind.. He was Shivering After remembering Kaaviya's hanging body.. He was Guilty for not trusting Her but it was not Him who want Her to die.. He too somewhere in His heart pray for Her innocence and when He comes to know about Her Purity how much He was happy with it.. but how how He make Daya believe that He was Happy after knowing Her truth.. How much He suffer just to safe her from hanging.. and after that He tried His level best to safe Her from dying.. but He was compelled at that Time..Why Daya don't Believe Him why??

He looked at His mother's smiling photo hanging on the wall..Because He was in His Mothers house.. Whenever He felt alone He came there to spend Time with His Mother.. Here He could Feel Her Presence.. A voice which were completely dipped in pain and Hurt comeout from His mouth: Maa Mene to Mene to kabhi nahi socha tha esa .. Me to Daya ko sirf khatry se bachana chahta tha.. (asking from Her with hope) Apko Apko to pata he na Me Daya k liye kitna khush hoa tha jb Mujhy pata chala tha k Kaaviya ka is sb me koi haath nahi he.. (Tears were rolling down from His eyes) Lekin Daya Use Mujh pr Vishwaas nahi he Maa.. wo sochta he k Meri Possessivness ki wajh se Kaaviya mar gae.. Use lagta he Me Kaaviya se jalta tha (shook His Head in no) Lekin esa nahi tha Maa .. esa bilkul bhi nahi tha.. Apko to Mujh pr Vishwaas he na.. (and with this He brust out in tears)

No Daya was There to Console Him today, to patted His back, to give Him shoulder to shed His tears, to share His pain.. After Expelling out His All pain, Sharing with Himself or said infront of His mother, He wiped remaining tears harshly and said strongly: Bs ab boht hogaya.. agar Daya ko Mujh pr bharosa nahi he to Me bhi Usk peechay peechay nahi bhagu ga Apni safaiyan dene k liye.. Khud par bharosa karne k liye bheek nahi maangu ga.. (standing up with) Mujhy bhi ab koi farq nahi parta.. agar wo Mujhy Kaaviya ka Qatil manta he to maane..

and with this He went inside His room to take a shower or said relax His emotions..

 **ooOoo**

Here Daya entered inside the house with His key found the whole House in darkness.. He after turning on His Mobile torch, Turn on All the necessory lights in confusion.. He Thinks: Ye Abhijeet kahan gaya?? (Guessing) kahin Maa jee k ghar to nahi gaya?? (Turning towards kitchen) ktina kuch keh diya tha Mene Use.. (checking food) Khana bhi nahi khaya (in tension) Uski to tabiyat bhi nahi theek.. Mujhy Abhijeet se wo sb nahi kehna tha.. Me to janta hun na wo Mujhy bachana chahta tha.. (He was about to take out His mobile to Call Abhijeet, when a thought came and changed His mind) Mana Mene gussa kiya.. Lekin ye konsa tariqa hoa .. wo jawab bhi to de sakta tha.. ghar nahi betha reh sakta tha.. force to Usi ne kiya tha Mujhy wo sab kehne k liye (Again putting His cell back) rehne deta hun khud hi aajae ga..

and with this He went in His room and after changing His outfits He slept without eating.. as Either he Accept or not But yes He was worried for Abhijeet and how can He eat anything after knowing that His pal was also hungry at this time..

 **ooOoo**

Next Day Both Brothers meet in Beauro's Parking .. Abhijeet was Paying to Cab Driver while Daya was just stepping out from Qualis.. Both looked at eachother for a moment and then Turned Their gaze other side.. Neither Daya said anything nor Abhijeet tried to break the ice.. Both with same silence Entered inside.. Team wished Them morning and Aksed Abhijeet about His Health.. who assured Them and after that Everyone got busy in Their usual works...

After an hour Acp sir Enter inside, Everyone wished Him, He replied All with His head movement.. He was about to Enter in His Cabin when heared Abhijeet's Voice Good morning sir (who was in record room when Acp sir came)

Acp sir looked at Him with smile: Good Morning.. (Teasingly) Betha nahi jaata Tum se ghar pr?? One week leave pr ho na Tum..

Abhijeet with same smile: Sir Me theek hun (Added) or wese bhi Hamara Aram to beauro aa kar hi hota he..

Acp sir: Wo sb to theek he lekin Tum filhal Field pr nahi jao ge.. (Abhijeet was about to open His mouth, Acp sir added strictly) It's an Order.. (Then after sometimes) Abhijeet Tum or Daya thori der bad Mere cabin me aana.. (Meaningfully) Kuch sawalo k jawab baqi hen..

Abhijeet's eyes unintentionally went towards Daya's desk and found Daya who were also looking at Him silently, Both replied together: Jee Sir

Saying this Acp sir went inside while Duo started Their work..

After sometimes Daya came towards Him and said in formal tone: Chalen?? (Abhijeet looked at Him, so Daya added) Acp Sir ne bulaya tha..

Abhijeet closed the file and stood up with: Hmmm

 **ooOoo**

Acp sir looked at both and asked Them to seat.. Both occupied Their seat so Acp sir started without any Preamble: Abhijeet Tum ye batao k Tumhara wo khabri kya naam tha Uska (scretching His forehead) haan lal'lan wo Tumhe hr br is gang ki information kese de raha tha?? (asking) Tumne Use Gang me ghusaya tha??

Abhijeet: Nahi Sir Us Gang k bare me Mujhy Ap se pata chala tha k wo active he.. Use to Mene (With a pause) Kaaviya k peechay lagaya tha..

Acp sir raised His eye-brow with: Kiyun??

Abhijeet: Sir Mujhy Shuru se hi Uski baaty ajeeb si lagti thi (Acp sir looked at Him with Confusion, So He Closed His eyes and after Gathering His All strength said) wo jis tarha se Daya se close ho rahi thi Mujhy lag raha the k Wo Daya ko nuqsan pohanchana chahti he.. is liye Mene Daya ko Us se Alert rehne ko kaha tha or Lal'lan ko Usk peechay lagaya tha.. Kaaviya k through Lal'lan ko Vikrant k gang ka pata laga or phir wohi se sari information..

Acp sir again: Or Tum wahan akely kiyun gae gae the?? Hame call kiyun nahin ki??

Abhijeet replied: Sir Mujhy Lal'lan ne information dene k liye bulaya tha.. lekin jb Me wahan pohancha to Us ne bataya k ye Vikraant ka ad'da he .. Yehin sari plannings hoti hen.. Mene Usi waqt Ap logo ko call karne k bary me socha tha pr wahan networks nahi the.. phir Mene socha ek br check kr leta hun k waqai wahan koi he ya nahi (with sigh) kiyun k Mene Kaaviya pr jitni br bhi ilzam lagaya tha bina saboot k lagaya tha.. kahin is bar bhi galat sabit na hojaon is liye Check krne k liye aage barha.. (Daya looked at Him with jerk, He understand what Abhijeet want to say "Just because of Him Abhijeet went inside to check.. Because He used to Tanut Him about proofs".. Abhijeet felt His gaze so looked at Him.. He Hurridely Averted His gaze, Abhijeet shook His head and continued) Sir lekin is se pehle Me aage barhta wahan Meri takar Kaaviya se hogayi.. Use wahan dekh kr Mujhy Daya ki bat yad aagai k Wo Log Apna plan change karen gen or Agr Kaaviya hi Unhi ki leader he to wo Apni Team se contact zaror kare gi... Mujhy laga Kaaviya Apni team se milne ai he.. Me Us se bat kr hi raha tha k kisi ne Peechay se Mujh pr Vaar kiya .. is se pehle Me kuch kr pata Me behosh hogaya.. (looking down) or jb Hosh aya to pata chala k is sb k Peechay Vaaniya he.. (slowly) or phir Mujhy moqa hi nahi mila Apni galti sudharne ka..

Daya felt the wetness in His Voice but did'nt looked at Him.. Because He was feeling guilty for what He said at Previous night.. but still Somewhere His brain was saying Him that whatever He did was right.. don't feel regret..

Acp Sir after hearing Him now Looked at Daya and asked: Tumhe bhi pata tha k Kaaviya Vikraant k behan he to Tumne ye bat Team ko ya Mujhy kiyun nahi batai??

Daya looked at Acp sir in shock.. How He comes to know about that.. but this was not the time of thinking this.. it's a time to think what to answer.. If He will say that He was thinkig from heart Then Acp sir surely scold Him..

Seeing silent from Daya's side Acp sir asked again: Daya batao Tumne kisi ko kiyun nahi bataya ...

Instead of Daya Abhijeet replied: Sir Daya ne Mujhy bataya tha Lekin tb Hamare pas Kaaviya k khilaaf koi saboot nahi the..

Daya looked at Him.. once again Abhijeet saved Him.. why this man Always Helped Him to comeout from Troubles.. Why He always came to Hold His hand.. His heart was overpowering His brain.. He was accepting that He did wrong with Abhijeet.. but this Time Abhijeet's attention was Acp sir not Him..

Meantime Acp Sir's phone rang.. He after talking with someone stood up and was about to left the cabin Duo too stand Up from Their places, Abhijeet was the first one who asked: kta hoa Sir?? Sab theek he na??

Acp sir nooded with: Haan HQ se phone tha Urgent meeting bulayi he Mujhy jana hoga.. (Added) tb tak Tum dono is case ki file complete karo.. Shaam ko milty hen..

Saying this He marched outside.. Abhijeet too was leaving the cabin after Him, heared: Tum andr Meri wajh se gae the na??

Abhijeet's feet stopped at Their place but He did'nt turned, Heared Daya again: Me Tum se br br saboot mang raha rha.. Tumhe laga agar ye wo jagah nahi hoi to ek bar phir Tum galat sabit hojao ge Mere samne..

Abhijeet replied without looking at Him: Nahi, Mujhy ye sb Lal'lan ki Sazish lag rahi thi is liye Me check karne gaya tha.. naa Mene Kaviya ka yaqeen kiya na hi Lal'lan pr Mujhy vishwaas tha..(turning towards Him with) Tu ne sahi kaha tha Daya .. Abhi duniya me insaniyat baqi he (with sad smile) lekin Use dekhne wali aankhe Mere pas nahi hen..

Daya looked at Him but did'nt said anything aftet getting silence from His side Abhijeet leave the cabin first then Beauro in rush.. Daya looked at Him at going but did'nt dare to stopped Him.. How much He hurt His buddy.. who always Save Him from Every danger.. First He was Between Abhijeet and Kaaviya and now He was stuck in the battle of Heart and Brain.. He jerked His head to stopped the fight.. and He too Cameout from the Cabin and directly made His way towards Fredrics who was working on that case file..

Daya asked after grabbing the Cd from His desk: Ye is me kiya he??

Fredrics replied: Sir Vaaniya ki ek aadat thi wo bury kaam karty waqt Unki videos banati thi.. (Eyeing at That Cd which were in Daya's hands, Added) ye Us din ki Cd he jis din Un logo ne Abhijeet sir or Kaaviya ko pakra tha..

listening this Daya looked at the Cd.. He said: Ye Tum Mujh se bad me le lena..

Fredrics nodded and Daya moved towards His desk..

Here After leaving the Beauro Abhijeet hired a cab and after sitting inside He told the address to driver, Who start the Vehicle After getting the Address..

 **ooOoo**

 **On Way :**

Abhijeet was looking outside the window and was thinking: Kuch to kaha hota Daya kuch to.. Han Manta hun Me nahi karta kisi ka Vishwaas .. Dil se nahi demagh se sochta hun.. Tujhy Mujh pr yaqeen kiyun nahi he.. Mene kabhi nahi chaha k Wo Mar jae.. Kabhi nahi chaha.. Me to khud Tujhy khush dekhna chahta tha.. Mujh se ziyada is duniya me koi khush nahi ho sakta tha Us waqt..(His thoughts got disturb by the voice of Texi driver)

Texi driver stopped the Texi with: Sahab.. agai Apki jagah..

Abhijeet stepped out from the Cab and looked at the place **Toto's Garage** the famous Bar of Mumbai.. He paid the fair and went inside..

 **Chapter End** **don't know how was it...** **Second Last chapter**

... **is se ziyada Me is story ko nahi khinch sakti**

 **will Meet soon**... **till then take care :).**


	15. Second Last Chapter

**Jyoti A:** **Yup Dear ab Daya sir ko realize hoga k Abhi sir ne kitna suffer kya.. hehehe wo kya he na jaane se pehle twist lana zarori tha.. yeah Abhi sir is in bar.. ab wo wahan kya kar rahe hen how will Daya sir react ye to apko read karne k bad hi pata chale ga hehehe .. thank you very much :)** **AbhiNidhi : Really pleased to know baccha jee that You liked the scene of saving .. Thank you so much dear ... stay happy :)**

 **Perfect Abhi: Betu Actually Mujhy samjh nahi aaya Ap kis tarha se CD part ko dekhna chahty ho... i had already planned that part.. read and tell how's this one?? Thank you deary :)**

 **Sangita Das: yeah baccha Emotional one :) thank you so much :)**

 **A Learning Pen: ****Thank you very much bacha.. lekin Mujhy waqayi nahi samjh aa raha k Cd part ko kese extend karna he?? as Cd me jo bhi he wo i already mentioned in previous chapter.. or baqi jesa Mene soch kr rakha tha wese penned down kiya he.. read it and tell how's this?? and about Bar to Bety Abhi sir Bar to gae hen lekin kiyun wo bhi Apko isi chap me pata lage ga..**

 **Ro: Yes ab Daya sir k behaviour me zaror badlav ae ga.. Ahmmm kya twist aya he ye to Apko Chapter read karne k bad hi pata lage ga.. thank you so much :)**

 **Kriti Abhi:** **Mujhy koi Boat laa do i don't know swimming (hehehehe) Yup save to karna hi tha chotay bhai jo hen... Yes Cd dekh kr Daya sir k reactions read karna or Batana kese lage ?? Thank u very much :)**

 **Aaira: ****Ary Bacha Me Apk review pr response kiyun nahi karu gii.. its means a lot to Me.. Or Re-uniun itni jaldi thori na hojae ga as story ka theme hi "Darar" he... Thank you very much..really pleased to know that you liked it.. :)**

 **123: Thank you very Much :)**

 **Emaan : Thanks a lot deary :)**

 **Abc: Here's your update :)**

 **Angel Betu: Hehehe Mere likhne se pehle to Ap Guess kr leti hen hamesha diii (Shy emoji) Yes hoga to kuch esa hi k Daya sir ka dil Cd dekh kr jung jeet jae ga.. really obliged to know that that you liked the saving part ... Aaan Aann is br Ap thora galat hogae... Abhijeet sir bar to gae hen lekin kiyun ye Ap chapter me read kar len .. this update is for you :) :) Thank you so much diii :)**

 **Js Abhi: so sorry to disappoint u deary chotiii .. bhae esa wesa kuch nahi he.. Abhijeet sir ka jo role is story me he wo itna weak nahi k wo hurt ho kar peenay lag jaen... Haan wo bar me gae hen lekin kiyun wo Tum khud hi read kr lo :-p :-p**

 **really obliged to know that u loved that line... Hehehe Again sorry He'll not be a drunkun..Video Part Mene already planned kr rakh tha .. Mujhy Tumhari request samjh nahi ai k use kese Descript karna he.. as wo sb kuch to i explained in previous chapter na..then again repeat?? Thank u very much for reviewing :)**

 **Ks: Thank you so much :)**

 **Abhi: Thank yoh very much :)**

 **Ls: Thankss a lot :)**

 **Priya: Thank you :)**

 **Abc: Thank you :)**

 **Lucky: pleased to know .. Thank You :)**

 **Gb: Thanking from the core of My Heart :)**

 **Pooja Abhi Dewaani: Thank you very much :)**

 **Abhishikha: It's completely alright baccha.. happy to know k Apko story mil gai and u read :) :) Glad knowing that u're liking the story.. Thank you so much Baccha jee for your review :)**

 **Start**

Daya Put that CD inside The CD player and soon the screen asked so Many Options to choose.. He selected the required one and the Video Started.. All the Scenes started to Flash one By one..

 **How They Dragged Abhijeet and Kaaviya in Their Area..**

 **Abhijeet's Bleeding head** Made Daya uncomfortable.. who turned His face otherside.. and again start watching after a moment..

 **Abhijeet's Struggling to not to Fall** **for saving Kaaviya** **from Hanging**.. Daya closed His eyes in Pain after watching the Scene of **Beating Abhijeet by Rods and Hockey sticks..**

Daya clutched His fist tightly when a scene of **Last Hit over Abhijeet's Head** Played..He can feel that how hard it was that Abhijeet could'nt stable and fall on ground.. Daya pressed His eyes with First two fingers, two precious drop fell down from His eyes..

His heart ache badly when Abhijeet's voice Hit His ear **Tum. Tum Himmat rakho Hm log yahan se nikal jaen gen..**

 **Lekin Kaaviya ne kya bigara he Use kiyun maarna chahti ho Tum?**

 **Kaaa...vya.. Apni.. Apni.. Ras'si kh... kholne ... ko..shish... kar..o.**

 **Use... jaane...do**

 **Kaav.. kavya him.. himat rakh..o ... Hama.. hamari team... bahr**

Daya closed the screen and covered His Face with His both hands: Ye sb Mene kya kr diya.. (in teary tone) Abhi ne Kaviya ko bachane ki kitni koshish ki thi.. wo Usk liye itni maar khata raha.. phir b Usne himmat nahi haari (in disgusting tone) Kitna bura hun Me.. kiya kuch nahi kaha Mene Abhi ko.. Aj subha bhi Acp sahab k samne Usne Mujhy bachaya (crying silently) Boss Tum kiyun itne ache ho yar kiyun?? I am sorry Abhi.. i am Extremely sorry.. (suddenly realized about His absence) lekin ye he kahan ?? ek ghanta hone wala he ise...

 **ooOoo**

Here Abhijeet Occupied the Desired seat and Sat There.. He started to look at The Surrounding when a Waiter Approach Him with: Kya len ge sir??

Abhijeet lift His head Up and found the waiter with notepad, He replied softly: Me kisi ka wait kar raha hun .. wo aata he to Order karta hun..

Waiter nodded and leave Him Alone.. After His Departure Abhijeet glanced at His wrist watch with: Ye ab tak aaya kiyun nahi??

Loud voice of Music making Him irritate to the core.. as He was still not Physically fine and Mentally He was Disturbed with Daya's behaviour.. He jerked His head and started to wait for His Informer who Called Him at Early Morning and asked Him to Meet at Toto's Garage for the information He have..And Daya was unaware about it as Abhijeet was in His Mother's House When His informer called Him..

 **ooOoo**

A Group of Four People were Enjoying Their Drinks with Halla Gulla when one of Them saw Abhijeet sitting at one Corner.. He asked to His companion: Ae Raghu sun.. ye wohi Abhijeet he na Cid wala (pointing Him towards Abhijeet's place) jis ne Apan k Pantar logo ko Jail bheja tha??

Raghu looked at the direction and replied in confirming tone: Haan bhai ye to wohi he (asked in Confusion) lekin Kisna Ye yahan kar kya raha he..??

Kisna (who saw Abhijeet first, said): Apne ko kya jo bhi kar raha he.. Lekin Apan k bhai logo ko badla lena chahiye Apan logo ko is se..

Vinod who was listening them, spoke after finishing His drink: Chor na bhai Cid wala he.. kiyun panga le raha he.. Apan log to azaad he na (chilling way) Enjoy kr chill maar.. kiyun khali phokat jail me jaana he Tere ko??

Raakesh (joined Him): Sahi bol raha he Vinod.. wese bhi ab tak Cid ki nazro se bache hoe hen Ab agr Tu ne kuch kiya to pakre jaen ge..

Kisna (not agreeing): Nahi bhai nahi.. Aj to Me ise nahi choru ga.. Mera bhai iski wajh se jail me sar raha he.. ab Tu dekh Me kese iska khail khatam karta hun..

Vinod and Rakesh Said together: Bhai Hm Tum logo k sath nahi hen (Both stood up and left the Bar after glancing at Abhijeet)

Kisna (in anger asked to Raghu): Tere ko bhi jana he to ja..

Raghu who was already in Delima Either to go or joined Him, Said after a minute of Thinking: Mere ko bhi Vinod or Raakhesh sahi lag rahe hen.. (Seeing Anger in Kisna's eyes, Added) Lekin Tu Apna bhai he.. Tu jo bole ga Me karu ga..

Kisna Looked at Him Happily and told Him His plan.. Raghu heared everything and Agreed Unwinllingly..

 **ooOoo**

Daya after realizing about Hus absence from more than an Hour, was Calling Him but He was not at All picking His Call.. Because of Loud Music He was unable to Hear Mobile's ringing voice.. Here Kisna Came to Abhijeet and start His drama with: Namasty Saab .. Ap Ap boht mahan he saab.. Apun ko Ap k per choonay ka he ..

Abhijeet who was shocked till now hearing this, stood up with jerk When Kisna touched His feet, He stepped back with: Ary Ary ye kya kar rahe ho ?? or kon ho Tum??

Kisna (joining His hand) : Saab Apun Kisna he.. Apne Pantar logo ko (Correcting) matlab Apne Bhai logo ko Ap ne jail bheja tha (Pinching His throat) tb se Aai shap'pat Apan ne sb kaaly kaand chor diye.. Ap Cid walo ne Aankhe khol di Meri.. Apan Apko Shukrya bolne ko aaya he..

Abhijeet who was still looking at Him with confusion, Asked: kon bhai log?? (Meaningfully) or Tumhe kese chor diya agar Un logo ko jail bheja tha Mene to ??

Kisna Shocked for a while but Managed to menatain His Bichara look and said with Buttering smile: Kya saaab ab Apun ko jail nahi bhejna Ap... (Reminding Him about His Brother) Apko nahi yad kuch mahine pehle Ap ne 4/5 larko ko jail bheja tha Drugs baichty the college me.. (Telling) Apun Apne bhai k sath nahi tha tabhi lekin jb Ap ne Un logo ko pakra tb Apun ne waada kya tha khud se k kabhi bhi ab galat kaam nahi kare ga .. galat kaam ka anjaam esa ich hota he..

Abhijeet looked at Him from head to toe and then looked at the surroundings, asked: phir yahan kya kar rahe ho?? (He was not believing Him)

Kisna scretched His hairs with: Wo Saab Apun idhr bahar se guzr raha tha Apko andar aatay dekha to socha Apko Dhanewad bol dun (again bow down to touch His feet) Saab ek bar Apun ko Ap k pair choonay do..

Abhijeet again stepped back and this time said strictly: Ary.. peechay khary raho .. kya bar bar pair choonay hen Tum ko.. (He was about to ask something When Daya's sentance echoed in His ear **Senior Inspector Abhijeet Abhi samaj me se Achaai khatam nahi hoi**.. He shooked His head and said) Theek he theek he Tum bol rahe ho to Me Tum pr Vishwaas kr leta hun .. (in lost tone) wese bhi prastachaap se bari koi saza nahi.. (giving Warning) Lekin yad rakhna kabhi bhi kahin bhi galat karty hoe pakra Mene to wohin Goli maar dun ga..

Kisna nodded His Head Happily: manzoor he saab manzoor he (again joined His hand) boht boht dhanewad Saab Apka (Turn to go) Chalta hun..

Abhijeet nodded but Kisna again came with: Aa wo saab (Abhijeet looked at Him with Questioning Eyes, so He added Hesitantly) wo Ap Mere sath juice piye gen?? (hurridely) Me khud ko boht bhagya-sahli samjhu ga..

Abhijeet Pov: kahin ye koi gadbad to nahi he.. (Remembering the result of not to trusting Kaaviya and His own infromer He jerked His Cid wali thought and nodded with) Chalo .. Counter pr jaa kar hi peetay hen..

Kisna Pov: Ye Cid waly Cid waly hi rahen ge.. Chalo ab Udhr intezam karta hun iska..

 **ooOoo**

Daya who was scrolling Here and There in tension.. He was worried for Abhijeet and after watching the Video He was Guilty for His behaviour too.. He looked at the smiling Pictute of His and Abhijeet.. He spread His hand over Abhijeet's photo with: Kahan ho Abhi ?? Jaldi aajao Boss..

 **ooOoo**

Kisna forwarded the Glass towards Him with: Ye lijye saab..

Abhijeet took the Glass with forced smile.. He obsereved the whole procedure of filling glass keenly and didn't find anything suspicious so gulped the whole Juice in one go.. Kisna looked at Him and smiled Evily..

Kisna too finished His drink with: Saab boht boht dhanyawad Saab..

Abhijeet pat His shoulder and left the Bar with: is Pakya ko to choru ga nahi Me.. (and He was about to cross the road His head spinned badly.. He jerked His head to clear His vision but His condition was getting wrost after each passing moment.. He took a back-step and hold the wall of that Bar for support.. He asked to Himself: Ye kya ho raha he Mujhy.. Ek dam se itne chak'kar kiyun aa rahe hen?? (again jerked His head) O Maa..

He was about to fall when Kisna Hold Him in tension: Ary saab kya hoa Apko??

Abhijeet with difficulty opened His eyes and looked at Him keenly while narrowing His Eyes: Tum ne Tumne kya milaya tha juice me..(tried to Hold him, Angrily) bol kya milaya tha.. (But His Health was not at All supporting Him and His grip was also not so strong.. He dangle in Kisna's Hand)

Kisna with smile: kya saab.. Ap chaliye Apki tabiyat theek nahi lag rahi .. (and saying this He Support Abhijeet and took Him with Hiimself)

But The Scenario was caught by a Man who Pov: Ye Abhijeet sir is drug Supplier Kisna k sath Yahan Bar me kya kar rahe hen..?? (thinking tone) Abhijeet sir ki tabiyat theek nahi lag rahi.. (in Tension) kahin is ne kuch pila to nahi diya.. (taking out His cell phone) Mujhy Daya sir ko batana hoga..

With this He called Daya who picked it up with: Hello Senior...

Man Cut Him in between: Hello Daya Sir Me Apka khabri Ishaan bol raha hun.. Yahan abhi abhi Mene Kisna k sath Abhijeet sir ko jaate dekha .. Unki tabiyat theek nahi lag rahi thi Ap idhar aajao jaldi..

Daya in Tension: Kon kisna ?? or kahan kahan se bol rahe ho Tum?? kahan jaaty dekha?? kiya hoa Abhi Abhijeet ko??

Ishaan replied: Sir wo Drug Smuggler kisna yahan Toto's Garage Bar me.. lekin wo abhi Abhijeet sir ko Apni gaari me le kar jaa raha he.. maloom nahi kahan??

Daya was already leave the Beauro in hurry said in extreme tension: Ishaan peecha karo uska.. batao Mujhy kahan le kr ja raha he wo Abhijeet ko..

Ishaan sadly: Sir Mere pas koi Gaari ya bike nahi he or idhar to Riksaw taxi bhi nahi milti..

Daya was now in peak of Tension after hearing this He cut the call and hurridely dailed Mobile phone company: Hello Me senior inspector Daya bol raha hun Mujhy jaldi (Telling Abhijeet's number) is number ki location trace kar k bataiye... (He was already started the Qualis when He heared Abhijeet's location, He rushed towards that Direction)

 **Chapter End ...** **A/N : Jis jis ne socha tha Abhi sir Bar me peenay gae he so sorry to disappointed u All.. Story me Abhieet sir ka charachter itna weak nahi he k wo haar maan len Apni life se.. Yes He was hurt with Daya sir's word but still He has a great control over His emotions... i hope You people did'nt feel bad for not showing what You want...** **Socha tha yehi last chapter hoga but Abhi thory emotionsss reh gae the (hehehe)**

 **how was it??**

 **must tell..** **will meet soon till then Take care and Stay safe :)**


	16. All is well when the End is well

**Ro:** Jee bilkul.. Abhi sir k kisn pr vishwaas krna Unh khtry me daal gaya na.. Pleased to know that You liked the Chapter.. Hope you will like this one too.. thank u so much :)

 **Abhishikha:** Thank you so very much bachaa jee.. really obliged to know that you liked that part .. Yes bacha Abhijeet sir is not a weak person.. thank you :)

 **PoojaAbhiDeewani:** Yup He is a Great cop.. thank you so Much :)

 **Aaira:** Yup beta very rightly said.. Thank you so much baccha for your kind words.. Ahan really obliged to knw that somewhere you have an idea about that.. great . Don't worry bacha jee jitni larai honi thi hogai.. ab dosti hi hogiii.. so relax.. take care :)

 **Priya:** Thanks a lot :)

 **AngelBetu:** Heheheh didu beshak maar len lekin stick se nahi maarna ... Mene suspense pr end kahan kya.. bataya to tha Kisna kiyun le kr jaa raha Abhi sir ko.. koi nahi didu ye wala 3k pakka he :-p :-p

thaaank u so much diii :)

 **A Learing Pen:** Very true Guriya... jb Hm khud guilt me hote hen to Hame dosra shks bhi sahi lag raha hota he.. esa hi kuch Abhi sir k sath bhi hoa... Really pleased to know that you liked the Cd part.. and i got successfull in showing what you want :) :)

thank u very mucch baccha jee ..

 **LS:** Happy to know that you liked the chappy... Here's your update.. thank u so much :)

 **Js Abhi:** Yes yar Daya sir will surely catch Kisan.. Happy to know that you liked the chappy.. Yes obviously yar.. Abhjieet sir ka is story me drink karne ka sawal hi nahi uthta tha.. well is last chapter ko Me jitna extend kr sakti thi Mene utna to kr hi diya.. is se ziyada karti to story ka track change hojata (winks) Thank you so much :)

 **123:** Thank you :)

 **Abc:** Thanks a lot :)

 **Abhii:** Thank you very much :)

 **Perfect Abhi:** Thank you :)

 **ks:** len hogaya Duo milap :-p

 **Emaan:** Heartily thanks :)

 **Guest:** Here's Your update :)

 **AbhiNidhi:** Yes betu story k hisab se Abhi sir ko peena is not suitable.. thank you so much :)

 **KritiAbhi:** hehehe Aani k khurafati demagh me twist aaty jo rehty :p thank u so much yar :)

 **Jyoti A:** hehehe omg i'am overwhelming... u said iam kamal ho rahii.. ary wah.. thank u so much dear :)

 **The Mystery Princess:** Betu ab is story me extend karne k liye kuch raha nahi baqi .. is liye End.. Really obliged to know that you liked the twist.. thank u so much :)

 **Guest:** here's your Update :)

 **Guest:** Here's your update :)

 **Start**

He was driving with fast speed. He was feeling really restless.. His Tension were increasing by every passing moment so the speed too.. He changed the gear with a murmur: kon he ye Kisna or Abhi ko kahan le kr jaa raha he?? (His forehead were having sweat drops) Abhi yar kis Musibat me phase ho Tum.. kiyun bina batae chale gae the .. (looking here and there in extreme tension, while pressing the horn hardly to clear the traffic) Bhagwaan please Abhi ko kuch na ho... Uski raksha karna.. (He was internally scare for Abhijeet, but this was not the time of being weak .. He has to search His buddy at any Cost

 **"Yeh dosti tere dam se hai**

 **Ha yeh dosti tere dam se hai**

 **Yeh dosti tere dam se hai**

 **Tu zindagi Tu zindagi**

 **Tu zindagi Kasam se hai"**

On way He dailed Suchin's number and informed Him as: Han Suchin suno Meri bat.. Koi kisna naam ka banda Abhi ko Apne sath .. Telephone company walo ne bataya he k wo Abhijeet ka Sion Hillock fort ki taraf jaa rahe hen .. Me wohin ja raha hun.. Tum log bhi team le kr wohin Pohancho .. pata nahi kon or kitne log hen..

Suchin after hearing All, Said: Sir Hm log abhi nikalte hen..

 **ooOoo**

Here Kisna took Abhijeet out from the car.. Abhijeet was still in His senses .. but not fully, His body was weak to fight with Him so He used His talking skills: kya kya krna chahty ho Tum?? kon ho Tum??

Meantime Raghu too joined Him and asked to Kisna: Bhai ise yahan to le kr aagaye hen ab kya karna he??

Kisna jerking Abhijeet after grabbing Him from His neck: Hamare Bhai logo ko isne jail bheja tha na .. ab yehi Un logo ko bahar nikale ga.. (to Abhijeet) phone laga Apne police walo ko or bol Unko Hamare bhai logo ko chory..

Abhijeet angrily: kya mazaq chal raha he.. Jurm kya he unho ne (forcing His eyes to stay open) Drugs ka racket chalate the wo log .. kitne masoom logo ki zindagi kharb ki he.. (strongly) Me kisi ko phone nahi karu ga..

listening this Kisna got really angry and aftet hitting Him a punch causing Him fall said: Drugs ka racket nahi chalate the wo.. Sirf baichty the.. Dhanda krty the.. dhanda krna gunna to nahi he.. (again grabbing Him) laga phone warna Me Tujhy jaan se maar dun ga..

Abhijeet smiled sarcastically: Mout se kise sar lgta he (with determination) Tujhy jo krna he kr Me kisi ko phone nahi karu ga..

Kisna got mad after hearing this.. He was not a professional killer nor a Trained criminal.. He thought that if He will force Abhijeet by scaring Him from death Abhijeet will call His Team to free His companion.. but He was wrong.. He has no idea that "Ye Cid waly mout se nahi mout in se darti he"

Kisna started to beat Him with: to phir Me Tujhy maar deta hun .. (Abhijeet was trying His best to defense but already He was weak and now this drugs effect.. His body was not at all suppprting Him)

Raghu was internally afraid from the scene.. He was stopping Kisna by saying: Kisna chor na .. bhai Hm khooni nahi he.m Bhai wo mar jae ga..

 **"Saari khushi tere dam se hai**

 **Saari khushi tere dam se hai**

 **Tu zindagi Tu zindagi**

 **Tu zindagi Kasam se hai**

 **Yeh dosti tere dam se hai**

 **Yeh dosti tere dam se hai"**

Meantime Daya reached there and stopped His car near Kisna's car there.. He hurridely stepped out and raised His gun towards Kisna with: Ruk jao .. nahi to Goli maar dun ga..

Kisna who was hell-shocked after seeing another Police cop with gun in His hand.. He in tension grabbed Abhijeet and drag Him towards the cliff with: Aagy mt aana .. nahi to nahi to Me ise yahan se phenk dun ga.. (jerking Abhijeet towards the cliff) Gun gun nichy karo

Daya was not at All ready for this.. He in alert drop His gun down with: De dekho Abhijeet ko kuch mat karna .. (showing Him His empty hands) Dekho .. nichay kr di na Mene gun.. (Telling) Abhijeet ko chor do..

Kisna grabbing Abhijeet tightly from His shoulder): Nahi pehly pehly Mere sathiyo ko jail se nikalwao..

 **"Main kitna tanha tha ai dost ek tere bina**

 **Tera dil bhi tha khali khali ek mere bina"**

Abhijeet was near to loss His senses got an eye signal from Daya who was trying to talk with Kisna.. After getting Daya's signal Abhijeet jerked His head to removed the traces of dizness which loosen Kisna's grip giving Daya a good chance to turn the Game.. Daya hurridely grabbed His gun and fired at His leg who fall on ground while crying in pain.. Raghu who was till now standing there like a silent spectator started to run.. Abhijeet tried to hold Him but Raghu jerked His Hand causing Him to fall from the Cliff.. Daya who was not at all ready for this sudden happening rushed towards that area from where Abhijeet fell with a scream: Abhijeeeeet

Abhijeet who was hanging after holding a twig there screamed: Zinda hun abhi Me..

Daya who has listened Him can't resist Himself from smiling after hearing This comment.. Meanwhile Team to reach There and caught both the culprits.. Daya ordered Purvi to take out Rope from the Qualis and He Himself looked down to find the exact location of His pal.. Abhijeet's grip were loosing because of the Drugs effect which were now overpowering .. He screamed: Daya Mera hath.. hath choot raha he .. Me hosh hosh me nahi (His voice were turning low) reh skta ab..

Daya tried to give Him strength with: Boss please Himmat mat harna (shouted) Purvi jaldi karo.. (To Abhijeet) Abhi behosh mt hona.. (Called Him loudly) Abhi.. Tumhe Meri awaz aa rahi he..

Abhijeet with closed eyes: Haan (but His voice was not more than a whisper for others)

Purvi came There with a rope.. Daya knew that Abhijeet was not in the condition of grabbing rope .. so He Himself decided to got down and take His buddy up..

 **"Tu jo mila aaisa laga bikhra hua sapna saja**

 **Mohabbat ki bahaaron se yeh daaman bhar diya tune"**

 **ooOoo**

After a lot of struggle Daya successfully took Unconsciouss Abhijeet up..

They took Abhijeet to the Hospital .. whole way Daya just grabbed Abhijeet's hand in His hands, seeming like He was saving His Abhi from All the dangers, Problems, pains ..

 **"Meri viraan raahon mein ujala kar diya tune**

 **Ujala kar diya tune**

 **Aa yeh roshni tere dam se hai**

 **Saari khushi tere dam se hai**

 **Yeh dosti tere dam se hai"**

Ambulance reached at the Hospital and soon the Hospital's team took Abhijeet with them selves .. Daya sat on the bench with thud.. Acp Sir and Dr Salunkhe along with other team members also joined Them.. Acp sir approached Daya and enquired: Ye sb kese hoa Daya?? Abhijeet to Bearuo me tha na..

Daya shook His head in no: pata nahi Sir.. Abhijeet wahan se bina kisi ko kuch batae chala gaya tha.. Mujhy Mere informer ne bataya k Usne Abhi ko Ek bar se nikalty hoe dekha wo bhi us drug supplier k sath.. (His body was still shivering after remembering about the incident) agr Hame thori bhi der hojati to Hm Hm shayed Abhi ko Hamesha hamesha k liye kho dety.. (with Teary eyes) koi neiki ya Dua hi bich me aagai k Abhijeet ko Us khaai me ek tehni mil gai.. agr (He got stopped with a lump)

Acp sir Patted His shoulder: ab sb theek he Daya.. theek hy Tumhara Abhi.. himmat rakho..

Daya nodded.. And Acp sir went away..

 **"Meri duniya mere armaan meri Pehchaan Tujh se hai**

 **Mere jeevan meri dhadkan meri toh jaan tujhse hai"**

 **ooOoo**

As Doctor comes out from the Emergancy room gathered by All who were looking at Him in Question, Doctor Aftet reading their gazes replied calmly: Dekhiye pareshan hone wali koi bat nahi he.. drugs ki wajh se behosh hogaye the.. sharir pr choti moti chot hen Unhe Mene dressed kr dya he.. kuch hi ghanto me jese drugs effect khatam hoga .. wo hosh me aajaen gen..

All after hearing this really release a sigh of relief.. Acp sir announce: Chalo abhi beauro me boht kaam baqi he.. sb log chalo.. (to Daya) Abhijeet ko hosh aajae to Hame bula lena..

Daya again nodded but this time with a smile.. All left and Daya after their departure went inside His buddy's room..

He entered inside and Glance at His buddy who were lying there peacefully..

 _"Tumhe pata he boss Mujhy Tumhari sab se ziyada buri bat kya lagti he?"_

 _"kya"?_

 _"Tumhara youn Hospital bed pr band Aankho k sath pare rehna"_

 _"Aahan Sahab ko jo Meri sewa karni parti he"_

 _"jee nahi achaa" (and a loud laugh echoed in room with a shy smile)_

Daya sat on the stool present Their near Abhijeet's bed and after taking out His hand securing in His own with: Boss tb bhi Mujhy Tum is tarha se kamzoor bed pr lety ache nahi lagty the (in wet tone) or aj bhi Tum boht ziyada bury lag rahe ho.. (kissing His hand) boht Bura hun na Me Abhi.. Tumne Hamesha Mujhy sb se pehle rakha..Mere bare me socha.. or Me Me... (He could not speak more dure to feeling lump in His throat.. He kissed His brother's hand again.. He was saying nothing but His tears were saying so many things.. He touches His head with Abhijeet's hand and start to shedding tears..) i'am sorry boss.. I am really sorry Abhi.. i am sorry...

He have no idea that how long He sat like this.. But comeback in reality after feeling pressure over His head, He tilt His head up and found Abhijeet with opened eyes and smiling at Him.. He sat properly and cleared His eyes with: Boss Tum Tum kab uthe..(hiding His eyes) Me abhi doctor..

Abhijeet tighten the grip of His hand which were still in Daya's hand: Me theek hun Daya.. Tu is tarha se Mujh se nazre mt chura please..

Daya (controlling His tears): Me koi nazre nahi chura raha.. Me to (standing up) Me wo Doctor ko bula kr laata hun..wo ek bar Tumhe check kr len..

Abhijeet silently: Daya beth jaa please..

Daya again sat back at His Previous place while fidgetting with His fingers.. Abhijeet took a deep breath and started the conversation with: thank you Meri jaan bachane k liye.. (Daya looked at Him with jerk, who continued) Agar Tu sahi waqt pr na pohanchta to (with light smile) aj Me Yamraaj jee se bate kar raha hota..

Daya instantly: Abhi please .. (His body shaked after remembering the scene)

Abhijeet felt the shiver in His body so grabbed His hand and said softly: Daya Me theek hun yar.. Tu plz

Daya cut Him in mid: kya theek hun haan.. (asked Angrily) Tum Tum wahan Us drug dealer k sath kya kr rahe the han?? Maloom he kya se kyaa ho jata agar ishaan ne Tumhe wahan nahi dekha hota .. Abhi Tum Tumhe kuch andaza bhi he.. Hm Tumhe Hamesha k liye kho dete yar.. Tum Tum (but He could'nt continue and brust out in tears after putting His Head in His buddy's chest.. Abhijeet's eyes were also wet after seeing His chotay like this.. He was silently patting Daya's head.. After sometimes Daya said in wet tone) i am sorry boss.. i am really sorry .. ye sb Meri wajh se hoa he.. Mene Tumhe boht hurt kya boht taqleef dii .. Meri bato ki wajh se Tum wahan Us bar me .. Mujhy maaf kr do..

Abhijeet who was till now listening Him in silence got shocked on this revealation, He inturrupted hurridely: ek ek minute .. (Daya looked at Him in confusion) Me wahan koi peenay nahi gaya tha.. wo to informer ne milne bulaya tha .. pr wo to aaya nahi or Meri mulaqat kisna se hogayi.. Usne Mujhy kaha wo sudhar gaya he or Mere sath juice peena chahta he.. (hiding His eyes) Pehle hi Me do logo pr trust na kr k boht bari galti kr chuka tha .. is liye Mene us pr trust kr liya.. or Usne pata nahi kese Meri drink spike kr di.. or phir wo sb..

Daya after listening this again down His head in extreme guilt: tb bhi Qasoor war to Me hi hoa na.. Mene hi Tumhe wo taana..

Abhijeet cut Him: Daya jo hoa Us me Hm dono ki hi kahin na kahin galti thi.. lekin khud ko doshi maan kr Hm dono hi theek se nahi jee payenge.. (softly grabbed His face in His hands) ye to Tu bhi janta he na Hm dono ka hi ek dosry k bina guzara nahi he.. (Daya nodded with downhead, Abhijeet strictly) Meri taraf dekh.. nazre mat jhuka.. (Daya looked at Him so He continued with a smile) jo hoa Use bhoolne ki koshish karte hen.. or ek nayi shurwaat karty hen..

Daya: pr Abhi Mene Tumhe kitna kuch kaha tha yar.. (childishly) Me jaanta hun Tumhe bhi bura lagta he.. Tum bhi insaan ho..

Abhijeet smiled: Haan laga tha bura.. boht laga tha.. Jb Teri ankho me Apne liye vishwas nahi dekha tha.. Lekin Us khayi me jb gir raha tha.. tb Mera har shikwa door hogaya.. Us waqt bs Meri ek hi khuwaish thi k kuch pal or Tere sath jee lu..

Daya just secured Him in His shell with: Me Me Tumhe kabhi khud se door nahi jane dun ga Boss kabhi bhi nahi.. Me kuch bhi kho sakta hun .. kisi ko bhi chor sakta hun lekin Tumhara khud se door jana Me kabhi bardasht nahi kar sakta kabhi nahi..

Abhijeet too joined Him with: Me bhi Daya.. Hm chahe kitna lar len.. kitna hi jhagar le lekin ant me Ek sath hi rahe gen..(then added in fresh tone) Chalen sahab Sewa ka waqt hogaya he .. jaen Doctor ko bula kr laen..

Daya stood up from the stool and cleared His eyes with a nod.. and then left to call Doctor.. Abhijeet looked at His back with an affectionate smile on His lips..

 **ooOoo**

His sleep got disturbed by the loud voice of TV.. He pressed His ears with Pillow but again removed it and sat up on bed while irriation were clearly visible from His face: kya musibat he yar.. hogaye sahab k nakhre shuru.. (and with this He got down from bed and went towards His buddy.. who was relaxly lying on sofa while watching Tv)

Abhijeet comes infront of Him and asked in anger: kiyun subha subha pura ghar sar pr utha rakha he??

Daya innocently: kya Boss.. Mera sar itna bara thori he k Me Pura ghar sar pr uthao ga..

After hearing This Abhijeet was about to Hit Him, Daya escaped from there with: Mujhy bhook lagi he jaldi se nashta banao na..

Abhijeet Shouted from behind: nokar nahi laga hoa Me sahab ka.. khud bana len..

But after saying this He jerked His head and Himself moved towards kitchen to prepare breakfast.. but got shocked to see the Table is alreay served with Delicious breakfast.. He was busy in exploring Dish when Daya whispered in His ears: Surprise..

Abhijeet looked at Him in disbelief: ye sb Tu ne banaya he??

Daya with raised eye-brow: To Tumhe yahan or koi cook nazar aa raha he (complainingly) Tum hi kaha tha na Sewa ka waqt.. abhi krwa lo jitni sewa karwani he..(with evil smile) bad me soot samet wapis lun ga..

Abhijeet ignoring His comment and hurridely sat on the chair with: bad ki bad me dekhen ge (rubbing His hands) Ahh kya khushbu he..

Daya too sat there with smile.. Both took their breakfast with light chit chat..

 **"The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward"** And Our Duo knew thing very well .. so both were trying to comfort each other with their little efforts..

 **The End :)** **How was it??** **Take Care and Stay Safe... :)**


End file.
